Stuck in reverse
by Plush Panda
Summary: Everything was going fine, until an argument with disastrous consequences took place. Thirteen/Cameron, brief Chase/Cameron. Sequel to the Plan.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't bother, there's no coffee." Taub said when he noticed how Thirteen was eying the coffee machine. "House thought it would be fun to see how it would affect us."

"Figures." She muttered, sparing a glance at her watch. "Well, it's almost lunchtime anyway." She stood up and headed for the door just when Foreman entered. She walked right past him.

"Where are you going?" He wondered. Remy didn't stop, but turned around briefly.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Foreman turned to Taub for explanation, frowning slightly.

"House's experiment." He pointing to the coffee machine. "No coffee." It didn't take much thought on Foreman's behalf to follow Thirteen down the hall.

* * *

"So, how are you and Cameron doing?" The question came out of nowhere. One moment Foreman was discussing the case they were working on and the next, this. Remy let her surprise show.

"Why this all of the sudden?" She asked, taking the lid of her hot beverage so it would cool faster. They were walking back to the hospital after having found a place where they sold some decent coffee.

"You can't hide your problems when House is causing them." Foreman did the same to his coffee, throwing away the lid in a nearby trashcan. "I care about you." He said seriously, trying to make eye contact. Remy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she denied him the eye contact, only now really realizing what Cameron had implied the night before and why she harbored the minor jealousy towards Foreman.

"We're just fine." She answered, not bothering to explain. It made her slightly nervous how straightforward he seemed to be getting, even though she didn't let it show.

"Are you sure?" He asked as they walked through the entrance of the hospital. He tried to make it sound light, but was unable to hide the real meaning behind the words. Remy stopped walking, facing the man so she could properly extinguish any hope.

"Look, Foreman." She looked him directly in the eye, her eyebrows dipping in frustration. "No."

"You're not okay?" He asked hesitantly, hope shining in his eyes as he held up his cup, but never took a sip.

"No, I'm amazing. Especially in combination with Allison." She corrected, scolding herself mentally for wording it badly the first time. "I mean _no_, I'm not interested, stop trying to make it sound like you're the better deal."

"How do you know I'm not?" He almost made it sound like a statement with the confidence he was radiating. She shot him an incredulous look. Where was this coming from all of the sudden? Was House feeding him lines or something?

"Forget it." She said, agitation blatantly apparent as she walked away with a frown marring her face.

When Thirteen was gone Foreman headed for the reception desk, leaving his coffee behind in bitter frustration before he followed Hadley towards diagnostics. The coffee was only an excuse to get her alone and it would leave a mess if he threw it away in a trashcan.

A redheaded nurse behind the desk looked up, watching Foreman storm off after he left his coffee behind.

* * *

"Oh, Dr. Cameron!" Cameron had just exited the restrooms when she was met with a nurse who was pushing forward an old man in a wheelchair.

"Yes?" She subtly searched for the nurse's nametag, not remember her name.

"You're acquainted with the dark skinned doctor, aren't you?" The redheaded woman pushed back a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Foreman I believe?"

"I know him." After another subtle look down she found the nametag, _B. Flint._ "What of it?"

"I kept an eye out for him and the other doctor that was walking with him - the brunette who works in diagnostics?" She continued. Allison somehow managed to keep listening patiently.

"Dr. Hadley." She filled in for her.

"Yeah, her. I couldn't spot her anywhere either," at the impatience that was creeping into Allison's features she realized she had to get to the point. "Anyway, he left his coffee downstairs not too long ago. It has probably already turned cold, so it doesn't really matter, but it looked expensive." The nurse fidgeted. "Silly really."

"Yeah, um, okay." Cameron didn't really know what she was supposed to do with this information. "I'll ask him not to loiter?" A brief uncomfortable moment of silence followed.

"Okay, yeah, see you around." With that the nurse continued pushing the man towards some unknown destination.

'That was strange.' Cameron thought as she headed back. It was just a cup of coffee, perhaps one on the slightly expensive side, but a cup of coffee nevertheless. It wasn't like he had left his family heirloom- wait, Dr. Hadley? What was Remy doing with Foreman and store-bought coffee?

Allison willed herself not to jump to conclusions, not like last time. Even though she was right the last time- no, she would just ask Remy when she had the chance. Besides, it was obvious the other woman was harboring amorous feelings towards her. She wouldn't fool around with him, of all people, when she had her.

She smiled giddily at her last thought, ignoring the questioning glances that were shot her way.

* * *

Remy walked through the hospital when she was finally allowed to go home. She was making plans to take a nice long bath and then passing out in bed later that evening, preferably all in combination with Allison, when Foreman jogged to catch up with her. She ignored his presence until he started speaking.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked as casually as possible.

"No." She answered curtly, continuing her trek to sweet freedom. She was half expecting him to try to woo his way into her heart again, which she tried to discourage with one of her trademark cold attitudes.

"Look, I'm sorry about before." He began honestly, but allowed Thirteen to interrupt him in the pause he made.

"I bet you are." She noted lamely, spotting Cameron at a station a good distance away. The blonde appeared to be busy with papers of some kind.

"I just wanted to propose we start over." He cut to the chase, sending her a hopeful look. Finally she made eye contact with him, but he wasn't sure it was a good thing after seeing the barely hidden lack of interest. She appeared to think it over as she looked away.

"No." She said again, leaving him hanging as he started to lag behind. With Foreman finally disposed off, she headed for the blonde, unintentionally sneaking up to her from behind. "Hey."

"Hey." Cameron replied distractedly, signing whatever document she was leafing through before looking up and shooting Remy a little smile. Sparing a glance over her shoulder, she noticed a peeved looking Foreman walking off. "What's up with Foreman? He looks like House denied him his manhood."

"Someone denied him something alright." Thirteen mumbled, sounding light-hearted rather than annoyed, turning around just in time to see Foreman disappear out the front door. Allison eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, hoping that Remy would explain what was going on between her and Foreman on her own. _If_ there was anything going on between the two of them.

"Hm?" She turned back to face Cameron, eyebrows raised in a fashion that begged her to repeat the question. "No, not really. Are you going to be ready any time soon?" She asked airily, completely forgoing the suspicious undertone the other woman had adopted. Allison let out a tired breath as she glanced at the papers she had been holding just a minute ago.

"I don't think so." She looked back up at Thirteen hopefully. "Why?"

"Do you want to come over?"

"I'm not sure." _Ouch._ Cameron was quick to read the hurt expression from the other woman's face, however subtle it was, and explained immediately. "House dumped some last minute administration on my desk and Cuddy just spent at least ten minutes bribing me into doing it."

"All right, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She finished, sweeping the surroundings with her eyes. With disappointment she noted how there were too many people around to kiss Allison goodbye. Not that everybody didn't know about them, they did, to her it just felt inappropriate to do so in a crowd. Especially in a crowd at work. "Bye." She whispered with a smile, leaving afterwards.

Cameron sent her a small wave, "I owe you!"

Remy's smile widened before she was completely out of sight. Times like this really proved to her how much they should move in together.

* * *

It was dark and smoky, the bright colored lights flickering to the rhythm of the loud music, creating a world among the mass of dancing bodies in which Dr. Cameron and Thirteen could disappear. They had been dancing intimately for the last few songs, even though some of those songs didn't really call for that kind of dancing. That was the furthest thing on Remy's mind however, when Allison twirled playfully underneath her arm and settled said arm on her hip as she continued to move sensuously against her, urging the brunette to press into her back. Hadley complied easily, raising her other hand to trail across the blonde's side before resting it on her waist, making sure their bodies were touching and brushing in all the right places.

Needless to say, Remy liked the way Cameron was compensating for her absence the other night.

Cameron placed her left hand on Remy's arm, reaching back with her other to gently pull the brunette over her shoulder by the back of her neck. This allowed her to announce her suggestion into Hadley's ear without yelling too loudly. It was obvious however, that Remy had entirely different intentions when she nipped at Allison's neck and moved one of her hands up to the blonde's stomach. Cameron tried not to get lost in the moment, momentarily forgetting what she had meant to say as the brunette trailed a few more randomly placed kisses across her shoulder.

"Remy." She called, finally having mustered up the willpower to slide her hand from Thirteen's neck to her cheek so she could push her away slightly from her shoulder and direct her attention on her voice. The woman looked at her through cloudy eyes. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded slowly, reluctantly disengaging from the dance.

* * *

As they walked outside Remy kept herself from touching, feeling, tasting the woman that was Cameron, but with the way she was raking her eyes over her form she might've as well done so. That was why Allison blushed and giggled drunkenly when she caught the looks Hadley was given her. Deciding on a whim to cut her some slack, or perhaps doing just the opposite, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed her brazenly in front of the line that had formed outside the club they had just exited. Remy obeyed eagerly, sliding her own hands around Cameron's waist.

Catcalls and cheers came from the fresh partygoers who were enjoying the show. This didn't immediately lead to them disentangling, but it certainly helped them in realizing where exactly they were.

"Oh my God! Remy?" And just like that Remy snapped out of whatever wonderful high she had managed to slip into. They pulled apart, Allison to search the crowd for whoever had yelled and Thirteen to drag the blonde towards the car. She didn't need to see who had yelled to know that she didn't want to confront him. "You Dawg! Go get her!"

Finally Allison spotted the black haired man who had proceeded to howl at them. His hair was short and messy, his chin covered in stubble, eyes a dark shade and through his eyebrow sat a distinctive piercing. He wore a black blouse, but it didn't register what else he was wearing. Cameron turned her attention back to Hadley, laughing a little at the silly face the man had pulled.

"Who was that?" She asked, looping her arm through the brunette's.

"That was forgettable, embarrassing and let's not mention it again." Remy evaded, smiling at the giddy Allison hanging on her arm.

"Oh come on," Cameron nudged her playfully, "you can tell me if you two used to date." Thirteen raised her eyebrows in genuine surprise.

"We didn't." She answered truthfully, enjoying the warm breeze and the way the blonde was clinging to her. Even though it was obvious she was being this affectionate in public because she was tipsy.

"You obviously didn't want me to meet him, so you're hiding something." Allison deduced. Remy sighed in playful exasperation. The car came into view.

"Can't I just dislike the guy?" She asked, knowing that all that time with House had made the other doctor paranoid and using that to her advantage.

"I don't know, can you?" Cameron countered, never straying from her playful mood.

"Alright, fine," Thirteen stopped walking when they neared the car, facing the blonde properly, "I'll tell you everything there is to know if you do something for me tonight."

"And that would be…?" Allison already smiled in victory. Remy copied the smile as she leaned in to whisper some choice words into her ear, trailing a few fingers gently over the other's throat and down her cleavage for added emphasis. Cameron stopped breathing as she caught the meaning of the words, a blush creeping upon her cheeks. "I- what?" She asked helplessly, caught off guard and shamefully aroused at the blatant suggestion the brunette had made.

Thirteen smiled devilishly at her, sashaying over to the car in deliberate silence.

"I guess he wasn't _that _interesting." Cameron muttered, following her into the car.

* * *

**I relocated this chapter so that I can continue with the lousy but entertaining plot I accidentally made up. It will all be explained in the next chapter.**

**I'm also in the process of editing _the Closet of Doom_ and _the Plan_ so they match up, but it shouldn't be anything too big so there's no need to look up the changes.**


	2. Chapter 2

"No! I was wrong!" The sudden exclamation halted Cameron in her steps. She searched the hall for the owner of the voice, continuing to hear it ramble on agitatedly, soft enough to be incoherent. After the rant stopped, it clicked. It sounded a lot like-

"Thirteen!"

Cameron turned to the elevators and was just in time to see Foreman follow Remy into the stair well. She stood rooted to the ground for a while, baffled at the turn of events presented before her. Here she witnessed a second of a rather loud disagreement between Thirteen and Foreman while she thought they were getting friendly. And now the man had followed her to the stairs.

Without really thinking it over she walked after them, almost immediately presented with the two of them fighting verbally.

"You had no right to defend me like that!" Thirteen had raised her voice in anger, her features marred with a frown as she gestured to the neurologist aggressively.

"I thought it was a good idea, I agreed," he tried explaining.

"Like hell it was," she lowered her voice, the angry undertone still present, "it dismissed several symptoms and assumed that she had drinking problems. You just need to get over the idea that this," she motioned towards the two of them, "has even the slightest possibility of happening."

"You're just misinterpreting the situation," he began, stepping forwards.

Either they were ignoring Cameron's presence or they hadn't heard her come in. Either way, she moved forwards with the intention of braking up the two before it got out of hand.

"Back off," Remy threatened, backing up the words with a shove hard enough to make him stumble backwards a step.

And a step was all it took for him to bump into the approaching blonde and send her off her balance. She tried grasping for something steady, but ended up clawing in air as she fell backwards. The stairs behind her made her fall a whole lot longer and in the split second that she realized that she was screwed, she was vaguely aware that someone called out her name before her world was enveloped in pain and darkness.

"Allison!" Thirteen panicked, racing down the stairs to get to her lover. There was no dramatic pool of blood slowly increasing in size, but with the way she lay there lifelessly, her arm bending in an odd angle, sent her thoughts in overdrive. It jumped to all kinds of worst case scenarios and she quickly searched for a pulse. Heart still beating. Okay. Hands shaking. She needed help. Spotting Foreman looking on wide eyed at the top of the stairs, she cried, "don't just stand there! Get some help!"

How ironic.

* * *

Thirteen sat on a chair in the hallway, staring at the floor as she tried to remember anything useful about the fall except for the burning hatred that had spawned towards Foreman. It was his fault for being so god damn pushy. If he wasn't she wouldn't have shoved him and he wouldn't have nudged the woman she loved into whatever life threatening situation she was in now. Okay, so life threatening might be exaggerated, but the situation felt dire anyway. She pressed her palm against her forehead. How could a lousy little fight lead to something like this?

House sat across from her, studying her distraught reaction. It could have been that there was more to the fall than they let on, but maybe Thirteen was just affected by the bad shape in which Cameron was currently.

Cuddy listened to Foreman bringing Chase up to speed, arms folded, tense. Hostage situations she could handle- no, that was a bad comparison. This situation was ranking rather high in helplessness levels though.

They were all interrupted in their thought processes when the door opened and a stereotypical old male doctor Thirteen had never really seen before walked out.

"Is she okay?" Strangely enough, Foreman was first to speak up.

"Physically she will be, there are no mayor injuries," he said professionally, turning to the group consisting of Foreman, Chase and Cuddy since they seemed ready to take in the information, "but she has sustained a blow to the head. She was unconscious for a while and the concussion could have caused some disorientation and other complications. We're unsure at the moment, but it seems minor."

"Thank God," Chase shared a sigh of relief with the rest while Thirteen looked that more lively. House's reaction was nonexistent as he kept observing everyone.

A nurse took this moment to exit the room hurriedly, urging the doctor to come back. Relief was replaced by worry just like that and more agonizing long moments followed after he disappeared back into the room.

Remy was about to consider taking up smoking to deal with the stress when the door opened dramatically for a second time. The doctor, whose name she still didn't know, looked grave. Thankfully not grave enough to announce a death, but grave enough for something really bad to have happened.

When no one said anything, Cuddy took it upon herself to complain, "don't just stand there! Tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened," he shook his head sadly, appearing as if he was considering his next words, "next to the usual symptoms that accompany a concussion, she appears to be suffering from amnesia. She noticed how the date on the nurse's watch was incorrect."

"The chance of amnesia that severe is almost nonexistent. Especially considering the relatively mild incident." Foreman frowned thoughtfully, watching the doctor nod.

"I realize that-"

"Is she awake?" Thirteen finally reacted, standing up, but hesitating about taking any action that would eventually lead to some situation she was sure she wouldn't like. This was all some kind of sick joke. Either that or she had forgotten a couple of days, it had to be that.

He nodded again, moving out of the way. She made a move towards the door but was held back by the doctor's advice, "it would be wise not to overwhelm her."

Remy wanted to tell him off for stating the obvious, but instead kept silent as she pushed the door open.

* * *

"Thirteen? What are you doing here?" Cameron's voice was soft and brittle.

She didn't answer, instead watching the bedridden woman in the dimly lit room. Safe for the sling in which her arm was resting and a little paleness from the shock she looked okay.

Then it hit her. Cameron hadn't called her Thirteen in forever. That alone should have been enough evidence that she didn't remember a long period of time, but she had to make sure.

"Did House send you?" Cameron questioned further. Remy opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Allison didn't even know how they used to be friends. She thought that she was on a meaningless errant, ordered by House.

Suddenly nauseous by the overwhelming sense of dread Thirteen steadied herself against a wall.

"Are you alright?" Cameron couldn't help but become worried. Thirteen had looked pale from the start, disgruntled even, and now she was wobbling.

"I need to sit down." Hadley said, doing exactly that. She buried her face in her hands, trying not to have a panic attack by taking deep, calming breaths.

Meanwhile Allison looked on, failing to interpret the situation correctly. Thirteen never used to consciously seek out any contact with her and now, well, now she had no idea what was going on. Maybe she was there to escape House.

"How are you feeling?" The sudden question almost startled Cameron. Thirteen hadn't moved from her position.

"I'm fine," Cameron answered automatically before realizing how stupid that must've sounded, "I mean, as far as someone with a concussion, a dislocated shoulder and bruised ribs can actually feel fine. At least it doesn't feel like I've fallen from the third floor anymore." She chuckled. "Now it feels like I fell from the second floor."

"That's good." She raised her head from her hands, forcing an amused look in Cameron's general direction.

Chase took this moment to open the door and step in. Allison smiled at him, and he responded with a smile of his own. Hadley watched their interaction, suddenly all to aware of the way Cameron almost seemed to flirt with him. She hadn't been fond of him after the way he had meddled in their relationship, but right now, with the way he was taking up all of the blonde's attention, she couldn't stand him.

"How are we feeling today?" He asked, walking up to the bed.

"Okay, I guess," she answered simply, unable to produce a lengthy answer like she did with Thirteen. "It's not like I've been run over by a bus or anything."

Chase's smile fell slightly as he turned to spare a glance at Thirteen, who was too busy cursing him in every known language to notice the sensitive subject that Cameron had unwittingly brought to the attention.

Cameron noticed the sudden change in mood and followed Chase's gaze to Thirteen. She was taken aback by the hostility the brunette presented. As far as she had seen her, she always seemed to be so cool and collected. The strange thing was that Chase either didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care that she was directing death in a glare towards him.

"I'm sorry," she said, drawing all eyes on her. Thirteen's aggression melted away like snow in the sun. "I said something inappropriate, didn't I?"

"No, not at all." Chase answered while Remy just shook her head in what appeared to be disappointment. "Let's see what you remember, shall we?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Where's Foreman?" Chase asked, walking into Cuddy's office with Thirteen close behind.

"He felt he'd be intruding," the dean answered, "so he left."

"Figures," Thirteen mumbled.

"Yes, let's talk about our resident scumbag while goldilocks is trying to figure out why her watch is half a year ahead," House commented from his place on the couch, leaning forwards on his cane. All eyes turned to Remy, silently asking for her opinion on the matter. She stared out the window as she thought about her options.

While it was heartbreaking to see that Cameron didn't remember their relationship, friendly or otherwise, and thought that she and Chase had never broken up, she appeared happy. She more than wished Allison all the happiness in the world and without a terminally ill girlfriend she would be spared a lot of suffering. Her previous attempt to do exactly the same had been a failure, but this would work out if she could just pull through with it.

"She should remember on her own," she told the room. She'd let Allison go, and if she came back to her it was meant to be. However corny that sounded. "If she asks, help her. But if she doesn't… then let it be. Until then," she spared a glance at Chase whose eyebrows shot up, "everything should be as she thinks is right."

"I'm sorry, what?" House interrupted, "I couldn't hear you through all the bullshit."

"I don't care what _you_ think." She shot him a menacing glare.

"Me neither," he countered immediately, "but for a moment it seemed as if you were saying that Chase was allowed to take your girl because of a little memory loss. Pfft, silly me."

"If there is a chance that she may be spared my suffering, then I will take it," she spat quietly.

"Yeah, it's not like she accepted your Huntington's and was certainly never prepared to face the future with you." With satisfaction he noticed how she started to grit her teeth. "I mean, there are lots of other terminally illnesses accepting fishes in the sea."

"Shut up!" She yelled, fire in her eyes as she scowled at House. "I won't deter from my decision."

"Right, because it's your decision to make." Thirteen opened her mouth to respond to his underhanded comment.

"That's enough!" Cuddy interrupted them, bringing herself to her feet in one smooth motion. "While I agree with House," Remy turned to the dean, baffled, while House smiled in triumph, "Cameron is in no position to make any decision at all and the next best person to make the choice is Dr. Hadley." House's smile disappeared when Cuddy settled her stern eyes on him. "So _we_ are going to respect her decision.

"Chase," she continued, turning to the aforementioned doctor, "of course you need to agree."

Chase spared a glance at the desperate looking Thirteen. Cameron still held a special place in his heart, however masochistic it was. Hadley was insane for even considering to 'hand her over,' as it were, but this could be his second chance. With a nod he showed his consent.

"There are no words for how ridiculous this is," House said, standing up so he could leave the room.

* * *

**I was talking with one of my Sources and we were discussing all sorts of crappy scenarios, when suddenly I said, "only spontaneous Amnesia would be worse!" which turned into a "actually, that's quite the interesting idea."**

**Let's say that this story takes place in the same 'universe' as **_**the Closet of Doom**_** and **_**the Plan**_**, but where I was semi-serious with those stories, I wrote this for the hell of it. No, wait, I take that back. I **_**always**_** write for the hell of it. ****'Cause it's fun. ****So there, I emphasized the amusement's worth of the story. Ignore all the medical plot holes, I know they're there. It's just that my brain's unwilling to research properly after being put through the hell that is called exams.**

**I'm curious though, what would you let happen in this scenario? I mean, I'm getting giddy just thinking about all the things I could pull off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron was going insane.

She wasn't allowed to work yet and she had done almost every chore available around the house. There were even a few new DVDs that she had finished watching over the last few days, though they probably weren't new and those kinds of details bothered her to no end. The fact that they were nowhere near the kind of movies she or Chase usually watched was even more maddening.

But she ignored those frustrations for the most part, instead focusing on relaxing and letting memories come to her. It always resulted in a failure; whenever she thought she'd have the beginning of a particular memory within her grasp, she tried to rationalize it into her current situation and then something would contradict the thought. Something important, something she could _almost_ see, something that opposed… something.

So she failed to remember properly.

When Chase finally came home, she practically flung herself at him, longing for some familiarity and finding it in his arms. After searching around in the dark of her mind for the last hours, the large arms wrapping around her waist were comfortingly tangible.

"Whoa, someone sure missed me," Chase said with a light laugh. It was good to see that Allison still held affection towards him.

"I want to go back to work," she ignored his comment. "I'm going insane here."

"Hmm," he hummed distractedly. "How's your head? Still headaches? Light sensitivity?"

"My head is the last thing you should be concerned about if I don't get to do anything any time soon," she complained, rolling her shoulder subtly after being reminded of her injuries.

"Alright, we'll go by the hospital tomorrow." He pulled back from the hug, smiling down at Allison comfortingly. "I'm sure Cuddy will like having you back."

Cameron searched his eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He appeared so huge all of the sudden, his arms too big for her small frame. It felt out of place.

"Have you been working out?" Even though the question was dead serious, Chase couldn't help but laugh. He stopped as soon as he noticed the unamused look he was given and cleared his throat.

"No, I haven't," he matched his tone so it was as serious as Cameron's. "Why?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." Chase was silent for a moment, eventually letting the strange behavior slide.

"Let's go out for dinner," he suggested cheerfully.

"Yes, please." She smiled, leaning up to capture his lips in a quick kiss before grabbing her coat.

His eyebrows dipped in thought at the strange way she had given her answer. That was certainly new.

Before he could conclude something ridiculous like Cameron developing that little habit around Thirteen, he did the same as the blonde and followed her out the door.

* * *

"So, I said to him, 'that's my girlfriend' and he thought I was kidding, but eventually he apologized for coming on to me," Chase said, smiling when he managed to elicit a laugh from Cameron.

"It's the hair, obviously," she joked, ruffling his hair before continuing to nibble on the muffin she had been eating. He smiled brightly, straightening his hair. They were in the cafeteria, enjoying lunch and exchanging stories. Well, Chase's stories and Cameron's complaints about the gaping black hole in her memory. To her it seemed like business as usual, and it was comforting to be in a situation she recognized, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. "What did I normally order?" she asked, looking up at him as she took another bite.

"Why do you want to know?" He panicked slightly, not knowing what to answer because he didn't, well, know.

"It's going to sound strange," she said bashfully, studying the muffin in her hands.

"You've been asking strange questions ever since your fall. I doubt I'll consider you to be any stranger." He sipped his drink through his smile, glancing around the cafeteria and spotting Thirteen at the register as she paid for whatever she had picked. This was going to be awkward.

"I never said anything about being any stranger myself!" she said laughingly.

When she received no particular response, she noticed how he was staring off into the distance. She leaned in, looking over his shoulder so she could see what rendered him speechless all of the sudden. There wasn't anything special that could have caught his attention. The only slightly remarkable person present would be Thirteen, but she hadn't even noticed them. Cameron's eyes trailed down to the tray she was holding.

"That looks good," she remarked distractedly.

Chase snapped his head to Allison, speechless when he saw that she was looking at Thirteen. Did she just say what he thought she said? "You think Thirteen's attractive?" he asked, suddenly feeling intimidated by the brunette's presence.

"No, I- what?" She shot him a strange look as she seated herself in her chair properly again. "I was talking about the food she was carrying, you pervert."

"But you don't think she's attractive?" he repeated as nonchalantly as possible, knowing the question would sound stupid to Cameron, but he needed to know if she remembered on some unconscious level or not.

She raised an eyebrow at him, silently wondering why he was so interested all of the sudden. "Is it because she's bisexual?"

"Partly, I guess." He shrugged.

"Are you intimidated by her?" She smiled knowingly, noticing how he became more fidgety by the second.

"No, I was just- forget it, you were saying something about what you normally order?" Anything was better than talking about _that woman_.

"Yeah, this muffin doesn't taste the way I remember it tasting, but I think I'll get what Thirteen's having." She made to stand up. "You know, the food, not the women." She chuckled at the roll of his eyes and headed for the food, all the while unaware of a pair of sad eyes following her.

Well, maybe not that unaware.

The feeling that someone was watching her was persistent, but she took no mind of it. She was in a cafeteria after all, people were bound to set eyes on her for a moment or two. So when she finished paying and headed back to her seat, she discovered that it were Thirteen's eyes that had settled on her. The brunette looked away casually enough, but as Cameron seated herself again, she realized that something about the look had unsettled her.

It was quickly forgotten when Chase started talking again.

* * *

It was killing Remy.

The way Cameron walked past her in one of the rare occasions that they met, as if nothing had ever happened between them. The way she was treating patients with the attention she used to be lavished in. The way Chase would look _so smug_ whenever he could actively show his affection towards the blonde. It made her want to retch.

That was the reason why she was in the ladies room, gripping the edge of a sink as if her life depended on it. She hadn't yet emptied the content of her stomach, but it was becoming a very real possibility. Of course Allison had a valid reason for completely ignoring her existence, but somehow she hoped that she would remember, that she would look at her, have a flashback of some kind and run into her arms.

It was a foolish thing to wish for.

She looked up into the mirror and observed her lifeless, hollow eyes before becoming disgusted with herself and her stupid ideas, lowering her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. Allison had come to mean so much to her. She practically defined her happiness. To see her acting so casually around _that bastard_ was-

She tightened her hold on the sink, her limbs turning clammy and weak. She had to pull through. For Allison's sake.

* * *

Cameron woke comfortably enough. When she cracked open an eye, she noticed it was nowhere near time to get up, both due to the darkness of the room and the drowsiness that she felt. Shivering slightly because the comforter had managed its way down to her waist, she instinctively searched for the other warm body in her bed, pulling up the sheets as she did so. She came across a back and cuddled up to it, throwing an arm over its sizeable waist. The faint smell of Hugo hit her nose as she buried her face into a neck.

And just like that the feeling that whoever she was cuddling up to was too out of place, too large, came around so fast it almost left her disorientated. She flinched back from the embrace, suddenly wide awake. It didn't take much thought on her part to escape from the figure lying in her bed, the strange emotion overwhelming her.

Standing next to the bed, catching her breath from the slight panic she had experienced, she identified the sleeping form as Chase.

_Of course._ Cameron breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't shake the aftermath of the scare she had suffered. There was no rational explanation for her reaction and thinking about it would be useless without her memories to fall back onto, so she let it go.

Passing a hand through her hair, she walked into the living room, needing some distraction and finding it in the TV. The answers would come to her eventually.

* * *

Chase found her asleep on the couch that morning, which was worrying to say the least. He was quickly reassured that sleeplessness was all there was to it. There wasn't much he could do about it, except suggest some nice tea and a good book, so it was quickly dropped.

Then he walked into Cameron's bedroom to find her digging away in the closet. Only her jean clad legs were showing, her upper body disappearing behind the door. Some of the content of the closet was sprawled over the bed.

"Can you find everything alright?" he asked, walking over.

She straightened up, revealing that she wasn't wearing a top, and huffed as she rested her hands on her hips. "I can't find my purple shirt."

"Your purple shirt," Chase repeated, more so because he couldn't remember Allison ever wearing a purple shirt.

"That's not it. The better half of my wardrobe is missing. And that," she motioned towards the bed angrily, "that's not even my size!"

Chase looked over to the bed, spotting some suspenders amongst the heap of clothing that definitely didn't belong to Cameron. It was clear what had been happening between Thirteen and her, but how was he ever going to explain?

"I'm not sure about that," he referred to Thirteen's clothing, "but I know where the rest of your wardrobe is."

"You do?" She let her hands fall from their place on her hips. "Where?"

"We were planning to go on a trip before your accident. The suitcases are at the hotel." He slapped himself mentally as soon as the words left his mouth; that made no sense at all.

"Okay," she said slowly, trying to process the information, "then where is my laptop?"

"It's not here?" Of course it wouldn't be there; they had practically been living together. Ignoring the jealousy he felt bubbling up, he instead focused on the woman in front of him. Thirteen had given him a second chance. He shouldn't be cursing her.

"Maybe I misplaced it." Cameron sighed, tired of looking for things she couldn't find. She settled for grabbing a shirt off the bed and pulled it on, silently marveling at the distinctive smell it gave off. It might've been slightly too large, but it smelled really nice. Maybe they were using a new detergent.

Chase bit the inside of his cheek as he watched how Allison inhaled deeply after pulling the garment on. It had brightened her up considerably.

He turned around, frowning when she could no longer see his face, and exited the room.

* * *

**Next few chapters will be focused a little more on Thirteen. And House. And someone else. I didn't throw out the first chapter for a reason.**

**In the meanwhile I'll try not to get too distracted by the Sims 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen opened up her apartment, letting Chase go in first before she entered. The drive over had been terrible, the tension between them overwhelming. She had been trying her very best not to off him and was doing a good job thus far. That didn't mean she had to be nice to him. He was sleeping with her girlfriend after all.

She scowled. That was her fault.

It was hard for Chase not to notice the way she was looking at him, so he treaded carefully, made as little eye contact as possible, and kept quiet unless absolutely necessary. But right now, as she was leading him into the bedroom, the silence became unbearable.

"Sorry for doing this on such a short notice," he broke the silence.

The first words that came to Remy's mind were 'go to hell' and several other more colorful insults, but she was sure that wouldn't end very well, so she settled for no reply at all.

She walked over to the closet and put her hands to the handles. Noticing how he was staring over her shoulder, she ordered, "Wait in the living room."

"Uh, sure," he answered hesitantly, not sure what to make of it. Then he remembered. "Allison said something about a purple shirt. She seemed pretty insistent on getting that one back." Thirteen looked in Chase's general direction, staring off into space for a moment before catching his eyes.

"It ripped. We threw it away." Her voice was monotone, almost forced.

"Right. I'll be in the living room." With those words he left. The way she had talked and looked at him didn't sit well with him. The thought that he should've told someone that he went to retrieve Cameron's things from Thirteen's place suddenly sounded like a pretty good idea. In case he wouldn't show up at work the following day.

Remy opened the closet and almost immediately came across the shirt on top of a stack of other tops. She took the shirt and studied it for a moment. It wasn't really purple. She'd have described it as some dark, bluish purple. There was probably a fancy name for a color like that. The main reason she remembered the shirt was because it had the honor of being the first garment that she was allowed to strip off the blonde. Well, technically, Allison had done it for her, right before she had examined her back.

Biting back a sigh, she put it to the side. She didn't want to give it away to Chase, of all people, so he could please Cameron. It was spiteful and childish, but she didn't care.

She couldn't prevent the memories from bothering her as she looked over the rest of the clothing. They had arranged the closet together, like the happy couple they used to be. To pack and give away the clothes felt like the end of their relationship had been made hard reality.

She gritted her teeth, willing away any thoughts as she grabbed a pile of shirts.

* * *

Allison sat in the locker room, staring at the ground. She had forgotten so many things, even the uninteresting ones in this particular room. Changing for work, getting the lock on her locker fixed, throwing out her old, comfortable shoes she wore to work, saying hi to other passing doctors—the brief vibration of her mobile alerted her of a message.

She took out the device and flipped it open, selecting the txt message she had received from Chase. '_DVD__ after work?_'

She sighed. She didn't feel like seeing a movie. She felt like a bottomless pit in which her memories had been tossed, and relaxation time and casual conversation were the last things on her mind. Why her mood had been getting worse over the past few days, she didn't know, but she was feeling down today and that was exactly what she was going to txt him.

She began typing the rejection of the idea, rewording it once or twice and accidentally exiting the proper screen by pressing the backspace function once too often. Her eyes widened; her inbox was mainly filled with messages from a person named Hadley.

Quickly, she searched through the messages, affirming her sudden suspicions. A lot of those messages had been plain, uninteresting, and/or friendly, but few of them left little room to the imagination. She had definitely been seeing Hadley for at least – she checked the first message – a month. She knew that she deleted her messages regularly, so it could have been longer. "But a month?"

She looked at her mobile in utter disbelief. She had been cheating.

* * *

"So, how's life?" House sat himself down next to the patient Cameron was treating. Well, not so much treating as she was in the process relocating his shoulder.

"Oh, dear _Jesus_ on a stick!" he cursed when she pulled the limb back into its proper place. When he noticed the looks he was given, he smiled sheepishly and turned his eyes away, meekly rubbing his shoulder.

"Anyway," House continued nonchalantly, "how are you digging life without your girlfriend?"

"Chase and I are still together," she answered before she could help herself. She closed her eyes for a moment to ignore the grin on House's face, let out a sigh, and then decided to walk away. House would follow and that way they'd have the privacy to have the inevitable Talk. And follow her he did.

"Of course you are," he said plainly. "Have you had sex already?"

"_What_?" She stopped in her tracks, looking at him disbelievingly.

"So you have," he concluded, looking thoroughly interested.

"No!" she uttered hastily, almost disgusted. She had expected strange questions, but this was beyond strange and plain nasty.

"Why not?"

"Because," she had it all figured out, she knew. There was a really good reason for not having slept with her loving boyfriend. So good in fact, that she was momentarily stumped as to why he was asking for said reason. "I… I don't know. Because."

"It's because he doesn't shave his legs, isn't it?" The mocking tone returned to his voice. When he didn't receive a coherent answer, he wondered out loud, "Or maybe it's because of the stubble." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You're not making any sense."

House opened his mouth to say something, but before he could produce any sounds an angry voice interrupted, "House! Get your ass here!"

"Have you seen the game yesterday?" he asked as if they were discussing sports, ignoring the way Cuddy was storming over with killer intent. "Talk about action!"

The dean eyed House suspiciously before turning to Cameron. "Dr. Cameron, is he bothering you?"

"Now why would I go and do that?" The surprise in his voice was obvious. "We were just discussing baseball, weren't we?"

"No, we weren't," she responded almost immediately. She spared a glance over his shoulder, noticing a patient that needed her attention. "Excuse me."

When Cameron was out of hearing range, Cuddy turned to House. "Just leave her alone," she half ordered, half asked.

"What? Are you afraid she might end up enlightened and happy?" he asked, staring her down.

"You know I don't agree with Dr. Hadley's wishes either," she returned the stare in kind, "but we have to respect them. They're not our affairs to be meddled with." She forced the last part out, showing that she didn't particularly like it either.

"Have you ever heard of the catchphrase 'see no evil'?" He raised his eyebrows, apparently trying to imply something. Cuddy seemed to consider it, switching her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'll be in my office," she said, leaving a victorious House behind.

He searched the ER, finding the blonde immediately, and approached her again. When she heard the telltale sounds of his walk, she turned to him face him. "What do you want?"

"So many ways to do this and only one try to get it right!" he exclaimed almost giddily, noticing the strange way in which she was looking at him. "Well alright, maybe a few tries." She raised an eyebrow. "And a hint."

"Just get on with it," she urged.

"So impatient," he muttered, eying her disapprovingly. "How's your memory?"

"The same. Wait—that was what you were bothering me for?"

"Music can carry a lot of emotion, maybe even memories. You should listen to your new CDs," he said, seriously enough for Cameron to consider it, but casually enough for her to get suspicious.

"What new CDs?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't just say it for the hell of it.

"How should I know? Ask your _girlfriend_." He smiled when he pronounced the last word, but his jovial behavior faltered when he was met with a blank look. "Oh, right, Chase." He rolled his eyes. "Enjoy your 2009 and happy hunting."

Cameron frowned as she watched him walk away. Had Chase done something over the last few months to earn him the nickname 'girlfriend'?

* * *

"It feels wrong," Chase's voice came through. Remy stopped before fully opening the door to the lab.

"You're going to tell me about your problems with Cameron, aren't you?" Foreman asked, sounding bothered. Thirteen couldn't will herself to move forwards, instead listening in on the conversation.

"In the beginning everything was okay; it seemed to be going well. I wasn't expecting things to become like they used to be, but things are just getting worse. She's slowly slipping away." Her eyes searched the door. It might have been inappropriate (well, not really), but she was relieved to hear that.

"You're going to tell me," Foreman deadpanned.

"I'm not sure what to think of it anymore, it feels like I'm forcing myself onto her."

"In a way, you are. She just doesn't know any better."

"That's just it. She thinks she doesn't know, but she _does_." Her eyes shot up, widening. "It's in the way she turns away from me after we kiss, the way she sighs when she picks out clothes I know belong to _that woman_," she smiled forlornly, feeling a strange sense of pride well up inside her, "how she has picked up these little habits—"

"Then tell her."

"I should, but I can't. Not unless she asks for it herself." Chase sounded frustrated and disappointed.

"Look, Thirteen doesn't know what's good for her. Ignore her. Do what's best for them both." Her eyes fell on the door handle as guilt started to consume her. Even Foreman was disagreeing with her. After the strange behavior he had been displaying over the last few days, that was a considerable feat. And by the sound of it Cameron was starting to remember on some unconscious level. If she wasn't, there was a pretty good chance Chase would tell her anyway.

She turned away from the door, disconcerted, a hand traveling up to cover her mouth. Allison would go mad if she found out what kind of stunt she had pulled this time. She would be praised as the luckiest woman on earth if they ever managed to get out of this unscathed.

A crash startled her from all the doom scenarios, followed by a few curses coming from Foreman. Remy hadn't noticed when it became silent, but when she did, she opened the door, pretending to have been reading the results in her hand as she walked in.

* * *

"Hey you!" Cameron snapped out of the thoughts she had sunken into, initially assuming that the black-haired man coming right at her was yelling at someone behind her, but was proved wrong when he stopped in front of her. His overall rugged but kind look and eyebrow piercing stood out the most.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked as professionally as possible, even though the man was sending out casual vibes. In the last few days she had learned that her instinct was her best friend, but that wasn't nearly as safe as common sense.

"Naw, not really," he slurred slightly, flashing his teeth as he smiled widely. "You're Remy's girl, aren't ya?"

"I- who?" she asked, now intrigued at the sudden whirlwind of emotion bubbling up inside her.

"Aw da_yumn_, she ain't told you her name? That's harsh, man." He sympathized visually, frowning in disapproval. "And ya two looked so close too."

"Who are you talking about?" Desperation washed over her suddenly when he mentioned she had been close to someone called Remy. It felt important, so much so that she felt it physically. It was weighing down on her limbs almost painfully.

"The girl you was with last week, at the club, y'know?" His disapproval was replaced with slight confusion. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she improvised, not because she remembered, but because she needed more information. "I just drank too much and everything's a little woozy." It was odd, lying about something she had no recollection of because 'it felt important,' but she shrugged if off and continued, "I didn't embarrass myself, did I?"

"Naw," his smile returned and it probably would have been infectious if she wasn't feeling so helpless, "you were all fun and smiles." He nudged her in the shoulder with a fist and winked. "I bet ya got lucky, didn't ya?"

"I got… lucky?" she asked, the question directed more at herself than at him. She tried imagining going to a club with friends and leaving all fun and smiles with Chase, but she couldn't; it sounded like a fantasy gone wrong.

"Yah, you two were all over each other. Don't deny it." He smirked, and Cameron realized that for all that he was implying, it didn't come off as creepy at all. "Oh! So sorry!" he said suddenly, as if he realized something. "I din't introduce myself. I'm Vincent. I'd shake your hand, but the missus gets impatient easily." He spared a glance over her shoulder and started for some place behind her.

"Uh, yeah, by all means, go," she said lamely, dazzled by all the feelings the conversation had awakened within her. Remy seemed like a very good friend of hers. She should search into that. Maybe she knew about this Hadley person.

* * *

**Well, House certainly was lame in this chapter.**

**Next chapter, some Camteen/Cadley/Thiron interaction. I hope. And you might have noticed the awesome grammar and punctuation (well, at least I hope it is), which is made possible by my newly acquired beta, Meiyo. If the updates are slow, spam her. Her email address is- no, just kidding :P**

**The slow update has nothing to do with me, playing Prototype at ungodly hours. The Sims is still awesome, but Prototype is love.**

**I have no life.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Allison!" Quick footsteps echoed through an empty hospital hallway.

_Shit_.

"Yeah?" She turned around, coming face to face with a smiling Chase.

"Want to grab a bite? My treat." Cameron felt almost sorry for rejecting his plans again.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really feeling up for it." His smile fell immediately, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The more time she spent with him, the more detached she began to feel.

"Are you still feeling up for our relationship?" he asked bitterly.

"It's not that," she sighed, knowing that it was a lie. "I've just missed out on so many things. I'm feeling very lost."

He nodded reluctantly in understanding. "I'll see you tonight then," he said, unable to produce a proper response. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." When he leaned in for a goodbye kiss, she turned away, his lips making contact with her cheek. With frustration he was forced to acknowledge that she didn't even wait until after they had kissed to turn away, instead avoiding the kiss all together.

"Bye," she replied simply, smiling weakly as she walked away.

He frowned. This was going nowhere.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt," Cameron apologized with a weak smile, opening the door to Cuddy's office.

"Not at all. Come in." The dean motioned for her to come in with a welcoming smile. "Are you having trouble remembering?"

"Yes," she walked in as instructed, her steps showing hesitance, "but that's not why I'm here. I just have a question." She didn't know if she should be asking Cuddy, of all people, about her love life. But if she was going behind Chase's back, then she was the safest bet. The dean wouldn't rat on her like House would.

"Ask away."

"Who's Remy?" First things first though.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "She's a doctor here." The answer was straightforward enough. If she was a doctor in this hospital, then why hadn't she approached her yet? Why hadn't she contacted her for the matter?

"Did I know her?" the blonde asked, trying to make sure.

"Yes," she answered, observing Cameron's contemplative features. "Why are you asking all of the sudden?"

"I have reason to believe we were friends."

Cuddy purposely didn't react to the hesitant way she was talking and instead chose her words carefully, remembering Thirteen's wishes. "I believe you were around each other quite a lot outside of work, but I try not to pry."

"Does she know?" Cameron was referring to her amnesia. "She hasn't spoken to me yet."

"She knows. She probably just didn't have the chance to speak to you yet. She is a busy woman after all," the dean answered diplomatically.

"Okay," Allison relented, "where does she work? I need to speak to her."

"Either she's in the clinic or she's gone home."

"I'll go see her right now then. Thanks." Cameron smiled in appreciation and was out the door just like that.

"I hope you know what you're doing, dr. Hadley," Cuddy mumbled to herself, resuming her work.

* * *

Cameron searched the clinic, noticing the fatal flaw in her plan. She didn't know what Remy looked like. She just hoped she would recognize the vibe of a good friend. And if she hadn't found her by the end of the week, she would ask Cuddy for a picture. She would understand. She'd probably even understand if she headed back right now.

A woman in a white doctor's coat rushed by, another one was talking to a patient in the waiting room, another looking through a file as she walked into an examination room. Cameron continued looking around, getting more and more desperate by the second. That was when she saw Thirteen appear out of nowhere and walk towards her.

Remy looked up after finishing her rounds, not expecting to meet Cameron's vivid blue eyes. She returned the stare, managing to keep a straight face surprisingly enough. Allison's expectant eyes were clawing at her resolve like crazy, but she remained stoic, eventually breaking the eye contact as she walked past the blonde. It took every ounce of her willpower to not look back.

Cameron became breathless when she had looked into her eyes. Thirteen had always been the mysterious type. It was probably natural for her to react that way. The brunette wasn't acting any differently around her either, but there was something different about her that she couldn't quite place.

She turned around. "Remy!"

Thirteen froze. She knew. Oh dear God, she knew. And the strange thing was that she didn't care. Well, of course she cared. Especially for Allison. But she couldn't care less about her stupid plan falling to pieces. In fact, when a smiling Cameron ran into her line of vision, she couldn't help but feel relieved, almost elated.

"You're Remy?" Allison laughed nervously. "Wow, I wouldn't have thought."

Thirteen felt whatever smile that had been playing on her lips falter, together with her sudden good mood. Apparently, she didn't know all of it. "What wouldn't you have thought?"

"That we would become friends." However small the shift in mood had been, Cameron surprised even herself by picking up on it. "We became friends, didn't we? I mean, no one literally told me about it but I kind of deduced-"

"No, we were friends," Remy interrupted, smile widening despite herself. How she had missed interacting with the blonde. She knew that Cameron could be cute, but she hadn't experienced her rambling on insecurely. It was endearing.

"Can we talk? I need to talk." Allison smiled, pleased that she was finally going to find some answers. She would be finding out who Hadley was and, well, that about summed it up.

"I was just about to head home." Remy tilted her head slightly, trying not to stare and failing horribly.

"Oh," Cameron uttered disappointedly, deflating visibly.

"You can escort me to the lockers," Thirteen offered, taking a step towards the right direction.

"Okay." She straightened her back and followed the brunette.

* * *

"So what do you need to talk about?" Remy asked, entering the right combination and opening her locker.

"Eh…" Cameron hesitated all of the sudden, insecure about asking Thirteen about her love life. "What kind of friends were we? The kind that shared, the kind that only went out together, or what?"

Thirteen slowed the process of taking off her coat, trying to figure out what Allison was getting at. "We were both, I guess." She turned her eyes on her. "Why?"

"Was I cheating on Chase?" Thirteen halted all movement, eyes still trained on the blonde, only able to resist the urge to laugh because Cameron had implied that she might have cheated on her, rather than on Chase. "I was, wasn't I?" She knitted her eyebrows, a guilty expression taking over her features.

"No," Thirteen shook her head, sliding off the coat entirely and hanging it in the locker. "Why do you think so?"

"I found all these txts on my mobile." Cameron folded her arms, leaning against a locker with a shoulder. "Who's Hadley?"

Remy smiled adoringly at nothing in particular, and took out her jacket. It was on. She was going to help Allison remember if it was the last thing she'd do. But it had to be done subtly. Right now, in the lockers, was not the place or the time.

"He txted me about being unable to wait to get his hands on me," Cameron mumbled, distracted by the implications. It would explain why she had no desire to get intimate with Chase. She looked up at the sound of Thirteen slamming her locker shut and laughing out loud. It was a sound she had never heard before, but it sounded strangely familiar and pleasing. "What?"

"It's nothing." She waved it off, turning to face Cameron. "Look, I need to get home." Not really. "How about we meet some day after work?"

"Only if you promise to tell me _everything_." She guessed a few extra days of ignorance wouldn't matter.

Cameron almost flinched back when Remy lifted up a hand to rest on her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about." She patted her on the cheek once and left without further goodbye. Allison raised a hand, unconsciously rubbing her cheek as she watched Thirteen's retreating back. It was extremely odd to have her act so friendly out of nowhere. It was also invigorating, so much so that she felt like she could face Chase again for a date or two. At least until she knew who Hadley was.

Outside Thirteen breathed a sigh of relief, able to drop her carefree facade. The more she thought about it, the more likely it was that Allison wasn't going to forgive her for this.

* * *

Allison stood in front of her stereo, looking over the track list of the Grammy awards 2009. House seemed to have hinted at new music and even said something about 2009. There were no other 2009 related CDs, so this was the obvious outcome.

She had forgotten about it at some point—what with all the work and the brief Thirteen interval—but then she came across a pile of CDs and she had to make sure. Not knowing what she was looking for, she opted to just listen to everything and see how she felt about it.

About half an hour later, she was burying her face into her pillow. It was going nowhere; the songs could mean everything and nothing at the same time. She raised her head from her pillow, leaning on a hand as she glared at the stereo.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
__I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
__It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
__I'm curious for you caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

'What the hell?' Cameron wondered. Why in God's name did she own this kind of music?

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

"Right," she mumbled to herself, forgetting about the music and cursing House instead. He had probably just wanted to drive her nuts.

When the song ended, Cameron raised her head from its place on her hand. It was impossible to listen to the music with a straight face, but at least now she knew for sure that kissing a girl was annoyingly catchy. She rubbed her forehead in a mix of frustration and embarrassment. That song was going to be stuck in her head all day long.

"Allison?" Chase stuck his head through the door opening. "Were you listening to the radio?"

"No, it was this CD I found." She lowered her hand and saw the strange look he was giving her. "What?"

"Was everything in your luggage?" he changed the subject, taking a step forwards to fully stand in the room, folding his arms as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah, thanks for getting them for me." She smiled weakly, dropping her eyes to her hands.

"Oh, which reminds me, the purple shirt you were looking for?" The purple shirt. She had forgotten about that. The only reason she had thought of it in the first place was because she had a strange longing to wear it. A longing for something that she knew would please her. It kind of resembled the emotion she experienced when she saw Thirteen today.

"It ripped, so we had to throw it out," he continued. Her eyes widened at a sudden insight; Remy had been wearing a purple shirt when she saw her earlier. _Her_ shirt. "Sorry, did it mean anything to you?" She turned to look at Chase, realizing that he must have mistaken the revelation for some sort of regret.

"No. No, it's okay," she said, smiling reassuringly.

* * *

Cameron was finally alone. It took a lie about how she had a sudden craving for ice cream and a trip to the grocery store, but she was finally able to be alone as she walked down an empty street.

Thirteen wore her clothes. Well, as far as she knew, she only had the purple shirt in her possession. She could think of reasons why she was wearing her top, sure, but that didn't take away the strangeness of it all.

She took a breath, taking in her environment for a distraction from her unruly thoughts. The grocery store was only a few feet away. Her legs had taken her to the right place. She entered the store and searched for some ice cream.

When she reached the cooled goods section, the picture of a smiling Thirteen lounging on her couch flashed before her eyes. So they were friends. Maybe they'd had a movie night or had gone out and her place had been convenient to spend the night at.

'_I bet ya got lucky, didn't ya?_'

Okay, maybe not that night, but there had been half a year's worth of opportunities for them to have slept together.

Spotting what she came for, she opened the freezer and took out a tub of ice cream.

She really needed to talk to Remy and get some answers. Any useless information would be greatly appreciated as well. Never in her life had she imagined wanting to know how her first conversation with a friend went, but Thirteen had always been so distant and snappy with her, it was hard not to be curious.

Her eyes were drawn to the dessert in her hands and she couldn't help but let a small smile play on her lips. Rocky road. Funny, that.

* * *

**The story kinda took a life of its own, so if you suggested something and I haven't used it… sorry about that. Honestly, I tried working in some of your suggestions, but a lot of it ended up like a ****horrible, mutilated**** version of the idea.**

**By the way, anyone notice the way Cameron unconsciously confirmed how she slept with Thirteen over the past year? It's the little things that make writing this so much fun. It would probably annoy me too. If I was a reader *laugh***

**Ah, yes, the next chapter. You'll just have to wait and see. It's gonna be good.**


	6. Chapter 6

Remy stumbled through the hall to her apartment, her coordination lacking due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She found that drinking and getting drunk without a woman at her side was considerably less spectacular, and decided not to do it again any time soon. The fact that she was without a distraction at her side was entirely her conscience's fault. It had been nagging and bitching and only got worse as the night progressed. Her general lack of action towards the Subject-that-should-not-be-named had been in the center of its attention all night long. By the end of the night, she was all too happy to return home, because at least that made a few of those annoying voices stop chastising for what she was or wasn't doing.

She rounded a corner and the woman at her door was the last person she expected to see. Especially how she was in the process of picking the right key to open said door.

"Cameron?" Thirteen leaned against the wall with a shoulder, unnecessarily squinting her eyes as she watched the woman in question turn around.

"Thirteen?" She frowned, immediately walking over, having left the ice cream at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she responded, unconsciously imitating the frown. She was too distracted by the image of the blonde to think properly.

"No, you don't." Cameron was pretty sure that Thirteen hadn't moved into the same apartment complex as her over the last few days. And if she had, then, well, that would be plain creepy.

"What?" She tried to blink away the confusion as she looked around. The walls were familiar, the door even more so. This used to be her second home, yes, but it definitely wasn't her 'home' home. "Oh shit." As Thirteen cursed, Allison was able to pick up on the undeniable scent of alcohol.

"You're drunk."

"I need to go," she mumbled, looking away. "I'm going home."

"Not like that, you aren't." Cameron managed to intercept Thirteen before she stumbled away, sliding the brunette's arm over her shoulder as she held her around the waist. Remy struggled weakly, eventually giving in and leaning on her heavily.

"I can walk fine on my own, y'know," she said irritably, thoroughly enjoying Allison's sweet scent and careful touch despite her words.

"Uh-huh, sure," Allison responded, unconvinced, helping the woman outside. "Did you take a cab?"

"No."

Cameron sighed, having forgotten how annoyingly stupid drunkards could be.

* * *

Cameron hesitated at the door, but eventually entered the apartment and closed the door behind her, following Remy to make sure she was okay. She found her sitting on a couch in the living room, lounging against its back, as she seemed to fight of some sort of nausea. When Cameron took a look around the room, she realized that this was exactly how she had pictured Thirteen's apartment. Score one for her memory.

"Do you need anything?" Allison asked, walking over to where the other woman was seated.

"Not yet," Remy answered, briefly squeezing her eyes shut before lifting her head and making eye contact. "Why are you still here?"

"This probably isn't the right time for me to ask you about Hadley, is it?" she asked, feeling awkward under the accusing stare. Thirteen averted her eyes, throwing her head back against the couch again.

"Dr. Hadley is a bastard," she mumbled, watching the ceiling. Allison immediately perked up, taking a seat in front of the brunette on the coffee table.

"You know him? He's a doctor?" She looked at Remy hopefully, even going as far as to rest a hand on the woman's knee to get her to talk. Thirteen breathed out heavily, all too aware of the touch.

"He's such an incredible moron for not telling you anything," she whispered mournfully.

"So we were seeing each other." Cameron took her hand back, striking a thoughtful pose. "What about Chase?"

Remy laughed humorlessly. "You two broke up ages ago. It was_ Hadley_'s stupid idea to make everything seem like you supposed was right."

"You seem to really dislike him," Allison noted with amusement. She was glad that someone was worried for her well-being. Not that the rest didn't worry for her, but Thirteen sounded like she wanted to outright beat him for hurting her.

"You loved each other, and what does he do? Push you away. Anyone capable of doing that is…" She trailed off, suddenly realizing that she was saying too much. "He's not worthy of you."

"But why?" Cameron frowned, not really following her logic.

"Why what?" Remy tilted her head enough so she could see the blonde.

"Why would he push me away? It doesn't make any sense." She stared off to the side, trying to come up with reasons on her own, but was unable to do so.

"Oh, that." Thirteen chuckled darkly. "He's dying. He'll be gone in ten years or so." This silenced Allison, who was having trouble processing the new information. "Sorry," she whispered when no reaction came forth.

"You don't have to apologize," Cameron said softly, now aware of why she and Thirteen had become friends. The brunette was awfully sweet in her own special way. "We'll figure something out."

Remy swallowed, trying not to let the words get to her. In an attempt to ignore the subject all together, she stood up in one swift motion, nearly toppling over if it hadn't been for Allison standing up at the same time to catch her. Her breath caught when their eyes met and it was all Thirteen could do not to pull her closer.

"Stay." Remy hiccupped, tears coming from nowhere and blurring her vision. "I missed you. Please stay."

Allison searched the younger woman's eyes and found nothing but loneliness and expectance. All things considered, she was not that surprised at the sudden change in mood. "Were you that dependent on me?" she asked gently.

"Yes," she breathed, unable to resist anymore and closing the space to slide her arms around Cameron's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. She let out a blissful sigh at the familiar body wrapping around her own. Allison returned the hug in kind, even throwing in a comforting squeeze after a while. This, she could handle. However odd it sounded. She could reason why Thirteen was breaking down; she didn't need for it to be explained.

"Let's get you to bed," she suggested, leaning back to see that Remy was already in the process of pulling herself together. Thirteen nodded, averting her eyes as she pulled away entirely, and led the way to her bedroom. "I'll be right there. I just need to make a call."

Cameron found the phone in a matter of seconds, and when she did, she raised an eyebrow to herself. Why would she 'be right there' if Thirteen was going to bed? Figuring she'd just wanted to make sure that her friend wouldn't make a mess of herself, she dialed Chase's number.

* * *

She lied. She didn't know why, but she lied to Chase about where she was staying. Saying that she ran into Lorraine and that they forgot about the time while catching up seemed so much easier than to say that Thirteen turned up drunk and needed her support.

Shrugging it off, she put the phone back in its charger. She was about to head towards Remy's bedroom when something caught her eye. There was a brightly colored advertisement lying next to the phone, which in itself wasn't that surprising. She had been mailed the exact same thing. No, there was something else that was supposed to be catching her attention. Something important.

She frowned thoughtfully, picking up the advertisement but not finding anything particular about it. She threw it back onto the rest of Remy's mail and headed for the bedroom.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she became aware of what was supposed to catch her attention. She turned around, took an envelope from under the advertisement, and gaped at the discovery she made. The letter was addressed to R. Hadley.

She stared at the white paper, her mind blank, incapable of processing the new information. Thirteen was Hadley. The woman who was moments away from passing out in the next room was… her lover?

When she had recovered from the initial shock, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Thirteen's hatred towards 'Hadley' and dependence on her. Hadley's ten years. House's use of the word girlfriend. Cuddy's careful wording. Chase's insecurity towards Thirteen. The relative ease with which she interacted with Remy. The black haired man—Vincent's story about the club. The missing clothes and the new ones—oh, dear God, the purple shirt! It had all been rubbed into her face and she had ignored it!

* * *

Cameron didn't know how long she had been peering into the darkness, watching the unmoving form on the bed, listening to the steady, deep breaths it took. It was surreal. She and Thirteen had probably slept in that same bed countless of times and she had stayed in this apartment more often. Even though it all seemed vaguely familiar, it still felt like this was the first time she saw everything. And now, she realized as she walked into the darkness, it would be the first time she saw Remy for what she really was too.

"Haven't you passed out yet?" Cameron questioned humorously, seeing that the bedded woman was staring at nothing in particular rather than sleeping. It was surprising how lighthearted she could act after finding out they were a couple, but it was probably better than throwing a fit and demanding why she hadn't said anything. This could work to her advantage.

"I haven't?" she asked, rolling onto her back.

Allison studied Thirteen, but couldn't summon the feelings she was supposed to feel for the brunette. There was only some vague familiarity; the same she felt for her surroundings. "Not unless I was gone longer than I thought," she replied.

"Hmm," Remy hummed in acknowledgement. "What are you doing here?" The question sounded pleading instead of questioning to Allison, but maybe that was the newly acquired information influencing her judgment. She didn't answer, instead seating herself on the edge of the bed. She could barely make out eyes locking onto hers.

"How did we become… friends?"

"You want to know about us?" Thirteen asked softly, a hint of incredulousness present in her tone. She smiled wryly at the way she rephrased the question, facing away from the blonde. Cameron swallowed, seeing the brief flash of white teeth through the darkness. Teeth never did anything for her in any occasion, but just the sight of Thirteen's set of healthy whites made her relive a dream. She could practically feel the ghost of lips wondering across her bare skin, teeth barely grazing against her collar, her neck, her lips. It made her blood run warmer.

Realizing that she was supposed to answer, she nodded quickly. "Yes."

"House locked us up in the supply closet." She turned back to face Allison, unable to recognize the pensive look through the dark. "We were forced to spend time with each other."

"Why did he do that? Did we fight? Did we need to reconcile?" Cameron asked, having a vague hunch towards the reason.

"We weren't on the best of terms before that." Her voice got courser the more she talked and left Cameron to wonder if it was a sensitive subject. "It only got worse after." She cleared her throat. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Of course, I- I'll- Where do I sleep?"

* * *

**You know what? Someone should make Cameron drunk for a change.**

**So I checked my email the other day. 24 emails. So… much… reviews… I died happily, reincarnated, and died happily again. Oh, funny story btw. I mailed my beta this update a week ago, but I forgot to attach the chapter. Haha. Ha. Yeah, funny.**

**Next chapter - the morning after! … I just rubbed my hands together and giggled. How awesome is that? xD**

**Danielle G, **wow. You say so much and I would reply to it all if it wouldn't take up a fourth of this page. Let me just say that I enjoyed reading all of your reactions! And that all of the nasty stuff had to happen for the story to be interesting.

**Suspenderlove;** It's the little things that count! Oh, and I like your nickname xD

**CdnGirl01;** I'm kinda grinning right now, because I sort of fulfilled all of your wishes. Personally, I'm against flashbacks. I've never experienced amnesia, but I imagine that it's a bit more subtle. But yeah, I hope it lived up to your expectations.


	7. Chapter 7

Thirteen woke, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The first thing she noticed was the heat; her face had turned warm and that alone was enough for her to throw the covers to the side. Next was the bitter, stale taste left in her mouth. There was definitely going to be a shower and a toothbrush in her near future. And lastly, a dull headache and an unidentifiable cramp in her lower back introduced themselves as she sat up.

The circumstances didn't nearly compare to the terror she felt when spotting another woman in her bed. After beating herself up for even thinking about trying to find someone to take home last night, it was such stab to her– her what exactly? She wasn't in a relationship at the moment, yet it still felt like she would be cheating on Allison.

The terror subsided as it dawned on her who exactly had slept beside her.

"Allison," she whispered to herself in confirmation, folding back the excess sheets she had accidentally thrown over the other woman. Cameron was still asleep, thankfully. Asleep so peacefully, bunched up under the covers so innocently, her hair spread out behind her–

No. Not the appropriate time for that. She kept her mind from wondering by reminding herself of what situation they were in. Now she could go make herself presentable before the blonde woke up.

Thirteen stood up, trying to be as quiet as possible. The bed had never creaked so loud before. A quick look back told her that she hadn't woken up Allison. With a breath of relief, she headed for the bathroom. And while she was freshening up, she could start thinking of ways to tell Cameron how they were supposed to be together. However corny that sounded.

* * *

The shrill ring of her phone awoke Cameron. She would've let it ring if it wasn't for the sound being so loud and the fact that no one would call this early without it being important. It was a shame, because right now she was experiencing the epitome of sleeping well. Groping around the nightstand from her place on the bed, barely awake, she found the phone and answered it.

"_You have ten minutes to come to work_." The voice was gruff and annoyed. Allison immediately recognized it as House's.

"What?" she mumbled, confused, her voice course from not being used for the last few hours.

"_Who's this?_" Cameron's eyes snapped open as she realized just where she was and who she had answered the phone for. "_The pretty brunette who kept feeding you lines and drinks until you came home with her, give her to me._" She looked at the phone strangely, deciding that nothing good would come of answering and then hung up.

"Did you just answer my phone?" Cameron turned around and saw Thirteen standing in a doorway, a towel draped over her shoulders to prevent her hair from getting her shirt wet. Apparently, she had just showered. The blonde held the phone guiltily before returning it to the nightstand.

"Sorry, reflex." She smiled sheepishly, glad that Remy returned the smile in kind. It simply wouldn't do if she became angry because of such a thing. The younger woman shook her head in amused disbelief.

"Who was it?"

"House. He needs you to be at work within ten minutes." She turned on her stomach as she said this, hugging the pillow to her chest and stretching her back subtly beneath the covers. Remy swallowed, being reminded of exactly what was under those covers by the languid movement.

"He thought I was one of your one-night-stands," Cameron continued. It hadn't gotten to her when House had implied it, but now that she said it out loud, it was hard not to get annoyed at Thirteen, which, again, was strange. The last time she thought about it consciously, she hadn't cared. Not as much as now anyway.

"He'd like that, wouldn't he?" Checking her watch, the brunette smiled, but the way it didn't reach her eyes didn't go by unnoticed by Cameron.

"Do you still?" Thirteen looked up with questioning eyes. "Take home women, I mean."

"No," she shook her head. "No, I—" Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a ring.

And another.

The brunette didn't give it much thought as she climbed onto the bed and over Cameron to answer the phone, but she soon realized her mistake when the woman under her shifted onto her back to keep an eye on her.

"Hello?" Remy answered the phone, watching with rapt attention how Allison was studying her. It was hard to keep reminding herself what she was and wasn't supposed to do.

"_You don't love Cameron_," House stated. Cameron saw how Thirteen's brows dipped in annoyance. She could guess who was on the phone. It took him long enough to call back.

"You called me at," she glanced at the clock, "eight in the morning to tell me that?" Her eyes wandered for a moment, as they often would while listening intently to the other person on the phone, before they settled on Allison again.

"_No, I called you at eight __in the morning to haul your ass to work. Giving advice is just an extra._" Cameron suddenly felt intimidated by the other woman, her proximity, her clear eyes, the faint smell of mint, her flowery perfume and her resonating warmth all at once overwhelming her. Without really noticing what she was doing, she started to pull up the covers ever so slightly.

"That wasn't advice," Thirteen responded, backing away from Allison entirely at the reaction she received. She tried to give it no mind, instead focusing on the conversation. "That was a statement."

"_One you're not objecting to, so it must be true._" Cameron got up quietly, subtly throwing glances at the other woman as she took her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Something had changed over night, she thought. Where she couldn't summon the romantic feelings she should have had last night, there now was this fascination for every little thing that she did. It might have been intimidating, having Thirteen hovering over her, but that made it all the more exciting.

She frowned thoughtfully. Had she always reacted like that?

"I am objecting. Loudly," Remy answered, adding the last word with a hint of sarcasm.

"_Then why are you sleeping around with blonde haired __bimbos__?_"

"How did you know she was blonde?" she asked, looking around, suddenly feeling paranoid.

"_I didn't. I do now. God, I can't believe you fell for that._"

Thirteen bit back a sigh, rubbing her temples tiredly. "Why do I need to be at work on a Saturday?"

"_There's such a thing called bacteria. And when they're __malignant, people__ tend to become sick–_"

"Remind me to change my number."

"_You honestly believe that will do you any good?_"

"Bye, House." She hung up as Cameron made her way into the bedroom again. "God, that man, sometimes…" she trailed off, making a strangling gesture with the phone in one hand.

Allison smiled openly at the not so exaggerated aggression, but suddenly turned bashful when Thirteen grinned in return. Putting the borrowed pajama's away as an excuse to look away, she wondered if Remy had always had a smile that charming.

Thirteen tilted her head, trying to see why Cameron turned away all of the sudden. She couldn't fight off the feeling that she was hiding something. There was no reason for her to–

_Screw this_. She was going to talk to her properly. Tonight. Get rid of all those hunches, hints and doublespeak once and for all. Consequences be damned. Knowing was better than this torture called staying in the dark. But right now she needed to get to work before House did something drastic. "You gave me a ride yesterday, right?"

Cameron turned to face her. "No one in their right mind would've let _you_ drive in the state you were in."

"Touché." Thirteen winced slightly. "Do you need a ride home?" she asked, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah," she answered, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

"Wait!" Cameron threw the car door closed and smacked herself in the forehead. Thirteen leaned an elbow on the roof of the car as she threw a questioning glance at the blonde. "I forgot my jacket."

Remy knitted her eyebrows together. "Are you going to need it any time soon? 'Cause I had to leave five minutes ago."

"Well, yeah. The weather forecast said it was going to rain today." She threw in a quick and pitiful 'sorry' when the response was an exasperated sigh. Thirteen's annoyance melted away like snow in the sun at the apology and along came a solution.

"Look, you have the key to my apartment. You go ahead and get whatever you need, but I need to go." She pointed in the general direction of her apartment with her thumb as she spoke.

"I have the key to your apartment?" Cameron asked, genuinely surprised. That explained the foreign key on her key chain, but she thought it belonged to a new lock or something.

"Yeah, I would explain, but I had to leave seven minutes ago. How about you come over tonight so we can talk. You know, for real." She smiled, adding, "Sober."

"It's a date," Allison responded, returning the smile.

* * *

Initially, Cameron had only wanted to get in, get her jacket, and get out. But as she stood in Thirteen's apartment, all alone, the possibility to reminisce was irresistible. So she found herself wandering around aimlessly, wondering at the lack of photographs everywhere. They had to have made photographs sometime. Especially now that she knew that she had _the key_. If they were that serious, there had to be photographs, some sort of tangible evidence, somewhere.

_Top drawer, __top drawer, _she found herself thinking absentmindedly. _What top drawer?_ Ignoring the way the answer came to her so suddenly, so easily, she started a search for drawers. She started with the closest ones, in the closet in the living room. Pulling open the top drawer, she was immediately greeted with an envelope the size of regular photographs. There were other documents and things as well, but Allison became blind to them as soon as she spotted what she came for.

Her heart rate sped up somewhat as she took out the envelope and opened it. Her eyebrows rose into her hairline at the first picture she came across. There they were, locking lips in an intense embrace. It was obvious that she had taken the initiative if the relatively surprised look Thirteen was sporting was any indication. The remarkable thing about the photograph was that they were standing in the middle of the ER, both wearing their respective work uniform.

Cameron's mouth fell open. People in the background were watching. She herself couldn't help but let her eyes drift over the picture; the way her own hand that was buried in long, dark hair; how Thirteen's arms were wrapped around her waist; and especially how their lips met in an openmouthed kiss. They seemed like two strangers. She couldn't have done that. Yet she couldn't deny that her cheeks grew warm the more she studied the picture.

She cleared her throat, remembering to close her mouth as she turned the picture around in search of a date. What she found instead was a handwriting she did not recognize, saying, 'House's compliments. How the hell did he convince you?'

She felt the need to let her mouth fall open again, but frowned in disbelief instead. When had House manipulated her into kissing Thirteen in front of everyone?

Better yet, when had hell frozen over?

Her phone interrupted her line of thought. Within a few seconds, she answered with a "hey."

"_Hey._" The caller ID had said it was Chase. "_When should I expect you to be home_?"

"I was just on my way," Cameron answered, holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she put the photos back in place and closed the drawer.

* * *

Chase sat at the table near the kitchen, having his breakfast, when the front door opened.

"Allison?" he called, putting down a spoon full of cornflakes.

"Yeah?" she answered, following the sound of his voice to where he was at.

"How was Lorraine?" He turned around in his chair to face her, wearing an unidentifiable expression. At the peculiar look he was sending her she stood still, suddenly feeling judged. "Did she tell you about her nephew?"

"She has a nephew?" she asked, taken aback. In hindsight, that wasn't the smartest answer she could have given.

Chase sighed, looking down, and Cameron finally identified the look as disappointment. "You didn't meet with Lorraine, did you?" He looked up, his lips pressed together as he tilted his head questioningly. She kept quiet for a moment, knowing she couldn't get away with this one. But why would she want to get away with it anyway? She didn't understand why she lied in the first place.

"No," she answered regretfully, shaking her head.

"I found a tub of melted ice cream next to the door this morning," he posed the question implicitly.

"Thirteen showed up drunk yesterday," she explained, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to sully her reputation, I guess."

"She takes home different women every week for God's sake. What reputation is there left to ruin?" he asked incredulously, raising his voice slightly in frustration.

"She's not like that!" she yelled, the sudden outburst silencing Chase immediately and surprising herself as well. "I– Sorry."

"What did she tell you?" He appeared eerily calm.

"She told me she didn't do that anymore."

"Did she tell you why?" Some sort of urgency seeped through his voice.

Cameron frowned, realizing that she hadn't. "No."

"Okay," he let out a breath, relaxing somewhat, "at first I didn't care much, because I was able to love you. You seemed to love me back and everything was right in the world. But it is painfully obvious that this isn't going to work out."

She kept quiet, saddened by his words and the sincerity behind them. She could guess where this was heading, so there was no need to interrupt him.

"Don't you–" he stopped, hesitating as he observed her reaction. "Don't you feel anything for Thirteen?" When all he got was a confused, lost look, he continued, "She didn't want me to tell if you didn't ask for it, but it's clear that you're too confused to function properly." He took a breath, as if to prepare himself for her coming reaction. "You and Thirteen were an item. We broke up shortly before you two got together."

Her eyes were on the floor as she thought it over. It certainly wasn't the reaction Chase was expecting. "Was I in love?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Remembering the fierce way Cameron had reacted to him meddling with their relationship, he answered, "Yes, it certainly seemed so."

"Did I laugh at her jokes?" He looked at her strangely, trying to phrase the answer as he recalled them laughing together. He didn't tell her, however, because she raised her eyes from the floor and the way they locked onto him halted him from saying anything. "Did she laugh at mine? Did we hold hands as we went shopping? Did she put her arm around me if I cried at a sad movie? Did I like the way she smelled? Could she take my breath away?" She was on the verge of crying at the last question, frustrated beyond belief at not being able to recall being in love. Staring off into space, she continued her barrage of questions, her voice softer and more desperate than before. "Did we smile at each other like we were the only people around and did we do stupid things like staying up late just to watch the other sleep?" She rubbed at her eye with a sleeve, sniffling.

"Damnit," she cursed softly.

Chase stood up, crossing the short distance to Cameron to comfort her. She flinched back at his touch, glaring at him. "Don't touch me!" She took a step back. "You should've told me! Someone should have said something! No wonder I couldn't properly remember anything, nothing was like it was supposed to be." She raised a hand to her forehead, turning to the direction of the door. "I need some air," she said before walking off and disappearing from view.

Chase let out a slow breath. That could've gone worse.

* * *

When Taub exited the diagnostic's room, shooting her a sympathetic look, Thirteen had been prepared to face House's wrath for her latest screw up, not whatever situation Cameron was going to throw on her next.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the glass door behind her.

The blonde turned from her place at the window to face the other woman. She didn't answer, not trusting her voice yet after the little breakdown she experienced just recently. Thirteen walked over when she saw how distraught Cameron looked.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, raising her hands to rest on top of the other woman's hips. It was an involuntary, automatic action to comfort her, but it only disconcerted Allison further. "You don't look so good."

Cameron's own hands became restless and began to smooth out the collar of Remy's lab coat. With a calming breath she noticed she had figured out some of the answers to her questions. She liked the way she smelled. Thirteen would hold her when she cried. But most of all – she looked up – she managed to take her breath away with just one simple worried look.

"I'm okay now," she reassured, starting to relax into the loose embrace, never breaking eye contact. "I just felt the need to see you."

Thirteen's eyebrows rose slightly into a look of surprise. "You wanted to see me?"

One of Cameron's hands trailed up from their spot on the brunette's collar, ghosting her fingers across her jaw and over her cheek. "I find myself wanting to see you," she whispered, "a lot." Thirteen's eyes hooded over, the world around her disappearing at the gentle touch and kind voice.

She closed her eyes in an extended blink, unsure how to respond, and when she opened them again Allison was leaning in. It didn't matter how she was going to answer, because the next thing she knew soft lips were pressing against her own. The kiss was short and tentative, feather light, yet it shattered all her self control and soon she was the one leaning in to recapture those lips.

To Cameron it was the first kiss she shared with Thirteen. It was nothing like she had expected, not even close to what she could derive from the picture she had encountered. It was all that and more. The arms wrapping themselves around her waist carefully were a stark contrast to the quickly intensifying kiss and before long she was lost to the delirious feeling it left her with.

A sequence of loud thuds interrupted the moment. "Watch where you're walking, you moron!" The strange sounds had caused them to break apart, but the all too familiar voice left them standing at least five feet apart.

Cameron stood dumbstruck as she watched House enter the room with a scowl plastered on his face, followed closely by Kutner who was smiling in triumph. He shot the women a quick wink before seating himself at the table. Remy made a note to thank him later on, all the while trying to wipe the smirk off her face.

"What are you doing here?" House threw the question at Cameron, limping over to the whiteboard to cross out two symptoms.

"The monthly reports were due by yesterday," she answered coolly, taking the mentioned reports from the table and holding them up for him to take. Thirteen smiled in amusement at the way she recovered so quickly from the sudden turn in events, with a valid excuse no less.

House finally turned his head to properly study the occupants of the room, ignoring the documents. "You two were in here alone together." He drew out the sentence, savoring the discovery.

"Yeah, has she smeared my lipstick?" Remy asked, finally able to dim her smile as she made a show of wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Cameron made an apologetic face towards Thirteen before turning to House. "She was wearing that apple flavored lip gloss after all," she added plainly, shrugging. "Sign them," she ordered, holding up the reports a little higher.

House squinted his eyes suspiciously at them both, eventually moving to take the papers from Cameron. The blonde winked at the other woman when House was signing the reports with his back turned to them. Thirteen's shoulders shook as she tried to contain her laughter. Kutner smiled broadly as he witnessed the entire happening, silently amazed that House was fooled.

"How's the memory?" House asked, signing the last paper.

"It certainly hasn't improved thanks to you," she said, avoiding the question skillfully. "Now if you'll excuse me," she gathered the documents, "I have a Saturday to enjoy." After one last look around the room, one that lasted just a little longer when it came to Thirteen, she headed for the door.

The room was quiet until Cameron had fully disappeared from view.

"Where's Taub?" House asked, turning to look at Kutner and Thirteen.

* * *

**My, my, looks like my longest chapter yet. I would have cut the chapter off at Cameron storming off dramatically, but then you guys would be stuck with a cliffhanger for another month or so. Though it still ends in a cliffhanger. This one's just a little more bearable.**

**If I don't reply to your review within, say, a few days, then you won't get one for another three weeks, 'cause I'm celebrating the holidays in another country!**

**In other, irrelevant news; I just turned 20! Oh yeah!**

**Danielle G; **she lied to Chase because it was easier. Not exactly smart, but easy, yeah. Originally I wanted to write it as you described, with the memories coming back all at once. But the more I thought on it, the more it didn't appeal to me. That would've been too cliché. And, well, Thirteen was drunk and tired, Cameron just postponed the inevitable with a day or two. Y'know, until she's sober and lucid. Just a few more roadblocks to go!

**Emma**; Naw, thanks. Technically she doesn't remember, she just knows bits and pieces. I can't wait to see how it's going to turn out as well :P

**CdnGirl;** That would've been hilarious; Thirteen not remembering and waking up to find Cameron sleeping beside her. But let's pretend she wasn't _that_ shitfaced, shall we?

**Ctl;** Such enthusiasm, thanks! This chapter should make you feel better. That kind of prequel already exists and it's called _The Closet of Doom _(I really should've given it a normal title). It shouldn't be too hard to find.


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron was glad that Chase, along with most of his stuff, was gone by the time she was home. He hadn't left much things in the first place, but it was gone nevertheless. Now she had all the time to feel flustered about that kiss.

It had come from nowhere. She was left vulnerable after the conversation with Chase and had wanted to see Thirteen, catch a glimpse of her, claim a memory, anything. She hadn't expected to be comforted, to be overwhelmed and to be pulled into a kiss.

No, wait. _She_ had pulled Thirteen into a kiss.

She sighed. She could hardly take it back now. Not that she wanted to, but it would have been better if she didn't let her emotions take over every time she met the other woman. Which, frankly, was quite the impossible task.

* * *

The knock to her front door finally came, and Cameron let Thirteen in, feeling excited, cautious, hesitant, relieved, stressed, eager and scared all at the same time. The brunette smiled in greeting, only shortly glancing up as she entered the apartment.

They didn't say anything, but managed to end up standing across from each other, both expecting the other to begin.

"We used to be an item," Thirteen finally broke the silence. It wasn't what she wanted to open the conversation with, but nothing else came to mind now that she stood in front of the blonde. She had expected her to react relieved to finally know why she was driven to kiss her, but she wasn't, so either she remembered or Chase had spoken with her.

"I'm angry with you," Cameron said, her voice rather even for such a heavy statement. Thirteen would have been hurt, were it not for the blonde's features contradicting her statement. For a moment Allison looked anywhere but at her, her vulnerability all too obvious.

"I understand." Thirteen looked away shamefully, clenching and unclenching her fist.

"No." The clear, loudly spoken syllable drew her attention back to the other woman, who was still in the process of searching for the proper words. "You don't." She passed both her hands over her face shortly, trying to label the feelings she was experiencing. "I don't hate you," she took a step towards Thirteen, desperately hoping that she was going to understand, "I just can't stand you right now."

"Okay," Remy responded slowly, knowing that Cameron was going somewhere by the way she was talking.

"I can't stand you and I almost want to slap some sense into that pretty little head of yours," she continued, frustration apparent through her stiff hand gestures. "But at the same time I think– I feel–" she shook her head, and when she looked up Thirteen was confused at the pleading look she was given. She was even more so surprised at the hands coming to rest on her cheeks. "You're just so…" Cameron crinkled her nose before pulling down the taller woman smoothly, bringing their lips together almost forcefully.

Remy had recognized the look just in time to prepare herself for the oncoming kiss, reciprocating with just as much tortured enthusiasm. Her mouth was being dominated by the blonde, but she didn't care. All she cared for was Allison, pouring her emotions into the kiss.

"I don't know how to act anymore," Cameron whispered as she pulled away, resting her forehead against that of the other doctor before pushing her away and turning around. Thirteen blinked repeatedly, regaining her balance, being pulled down by the confusion the other was experiencing. "I know I should be angry at you for putting me in this situation, and I am, but I want to kick your ass and make out with you at the same time," Cameron hissed, rubbing her forehead with a hand.

"We've never had angry make up sex before," Thirteen wondered out loud, immediately regretting the words. Especially when Allison lowered her hand and seemed to genuinely consider it. She shook her head. "No, look, I know what I did was stupid and I'll gladly go along with whatever you think is appropriate as the next step, but you need to know a few things first."

Contemplative eyes locked on serious ones. "Go on."

"I tried this once before, leaving you for your own good." She spoke quickly so that Cameron couldn't interrupt. "You proved me wrong then and I was– _am_ still glad that you did. I thought this time would work out different, because you would be able to move on if only I persisted. But I found that I'm more selfish than I first thought. I can't live without you."

Thirteen never saw the slap coming. And judging by the flash of regret, Cameron didn't either. She tested her jaw, smoothing over her cheek with a hand. "Okay," she nodded once, carefully establishing eye contact, "I deserved that."

"How could you shoot me down like that?" Cameron raised her voice, tears springing to her eyes as she invaded the brunette's personal space in an attempt to be intimidating. "You idiot!" she spat, and Thirteen flinched, taking a step back. "I was _glowing_ for God's sake! How could you even remotely consider I would be better off without you?"

She looked down, hurt by the words, knowing them to be the truth. Before she could curse herself for being the idiot she was called, her eyes widened and shot up. "You remember?"

Cameron rested a hand on her hip, the other raising to run through her hair. "Yes," she answered, distracted by the possibility that she could remember more. It felt like the memories had never left her. If it hadn't been for the huge gaps, she could have thought that nothing ever happened to them. Dropping her hand, she pleaded, "Tell me more. I only know so much and," she looked into clear blue eyes, her memory metaphorically itching to return, "and something about a car."

Thirteen straightened her back and cleared her throat, feeling slightly awkward even though Cameron had been there too. "What exactly do you remember about the car?"

"I remember feeling scared." She closed her eyes, folding her arms. "Scared, but… satisfied. It actually kind of reminds me of–" Her eyes snapped open at the revelation. "We had _sex_in the _car_?"

At the careful nod she started pacing the room, passing both hands through her hair. "Sex," she clarified to herself. "I had sex with Thirteen in the backseat of my car." It didn't nearly sound as unattractive as she thought it would. The thought of it made her skin itch, yes, but in all the right ways. It was disturbing yet oddly welcome.

The situation would have been funny without the serious air and Cameron's disbelieving, almost disgusted tone. Thirteen's brow twitched into a frown. "Would you like to know in what kind of positions too?" she snapped.

"What?" She stood still as she looked up. Thirteen didn't bother to hide the look of hurt. "No," she answered in a whisper, becoming desperate for the other woman to understand the position she was in. "You have to understand that I can't remember why I fell in love with you, or what led me to do crazy things in the car. And by crazy I don't necessarily mean anything negative. I'm sure it was… good," she finished lamely, suddenly turning shy in her wording.

Thirteen's features softened into a humorless smile. "This is hard." She pursed her lips, looking away. "Even now that you know – I knew it wasn't going to come easy, but my," she breathed in, grimacing slightly, "my Allison is gone and she isn't coming back."

"Don't say that!" Cameron thought their talk would clear things up, but it only made it more blatantly obvious that she barely knew anything. And now that Thirteen was crumbling, she felt the hopelessness hit her as well. "It will come back to me. And you might be an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot. I don't know much, but we had something. Something good."

"How do you know?" she asked with disdain. The way it came out was more accusing than she meant it to be.

"No. That's not fair. Don't do this to me now."

"But you don't know anything!" She shut her eyes and rubbed her neck roughly, tension leaking from her demeanor. "I don't think I can do this."

"Are you saying you want to break up?" Cameron asked, her voice shaking.

"No, I'm just– you're hurting me. I can't do or say what I want. You, not knowing, is–" Thirteen looked up briefly and was reminded of just how much the situation took from her. Her reaction was enough for Cameron to fill in the blank. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while."

"I think… I don't know." She sat down on the nearest available couch, too tired to break down properly.

As much as Thirteen wanted to retreat and regroup, she wasn't immune to the weary look Cameron was sporting and before she could slip away dramatically she had already seated herself next to the blonde. She didn't say anything, however. What could she say? 'Sorry, I'm just not emotionally equipped to handle a relationship with my amnesiac girlfriend right now.'

Actually, that sounded like a pretty good thing to say at the moment.

"You don't have to stay," Cameron whimpered. Well, she didn't exactly whimper, but to Thirteen she might've as well.

"Allison." The name spilled from her lips effortlessly. Cameron looked at her, her big, vulnerable eyes pulling at Thirteen's heart strings in yet another way. Sorry suddenly didn't seem to cut it. Something more profound was in order. She stared right back, knowing she had all of the other woman's attention. "I love you."

Cameron averted her eyes. "That's an odd thing to say for someone who needs a _break,_" she said, pronouncing the last word as if she meant to use quotation marks.

Thirteen cringed, turning away to look at the hands in her lap. "That's exactly why I need to be alone for a while."

"Because you love me?" she asked somewhat incredulous, chancing another glance at the brunette.

"Because you can't look me in the eye and tell me that you love me back." Cameron opened her mouth to contradict her, more so out of some forgotten habit than anything else, and realized that she was right. She liked Thirteen to the point where she would make out with her and enjoy it – a lot. But she couldn't find the trust – the trust that only history created – to say that she loved her back.

"Don't stay away too long," she said solemnly. "I'll miss you."

"How could I stay away? Not even a total lack of memories can keep us apart." The comment had the desired effect of lightening up the tense atmosphere and the smiling blue eyes looking back at her even gave Thirteen the inspiration to press a lingering kiss to the corner of Cameron's mouth before she left.

* * *

"Thirteen," House called before she exited diagnostics. She halted, letting everyone leave the room before her as she turned to the man. "How are you and Cameron doing?"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at the neutral, almost concerned voice he was using. "Just amazing," she said, taking care to put as much sarcasm into the two words as possible.

"Word is that she broke up with Chase," he tried.

"I don't blame her. Is there a point to this or do you just like to torture me?" Her stance became more tense, her expression hardened.

House observed her, just a trace of guilt in his eyes. He looked down at his desk before continuing in the same voice, "If you refuse to work on the puzzle, it will never be solved."

"Are you saying I should help Cameron?" she asked, folding her arms and frowning in annoyance.

"No, I'm saying that the puzzle will never get solved if I don't work on it," he repeated, gesturing towards the L-shaped wooden puzzle blocks on his desk. "It's supposed to form a cube, but I can't seem to find the right combination – yet." He tilted his head, looking at it, trying to figure out how it worked. Then he looked back up at Thirteen. "Though that's a pretty good idea too, helping Cameron. The wailing from exam room 4A is starting to annoy some doctors."

She dropped her arms from her defensive stance, her mouth dropping open ever so slightly. Now she knew that House was exaggerating with the wailing, but it was only day two of their break and Cameron was already in tears?

"The MRI isn't going to do itself," he interrupted her thoughts.

She snapped her mouth shut, turning away from the man and yanking the door open. In some twisted way, that had probably been House's version of a gentle push in the right direction.

* * *

**I'm not sure why I thought it would be a good idea for them to take a break. There's a lot of questionable reasoning going on, but I have a good excuse. Love's unreasonable! *cough* Or maybe it was Spain. It was certainly hard to write and think over the story with such lovely weather, a huge outdoor pool, a great atmosphere and people constantly hogging my laptop.**

**Anyway, the next chapter may or may not contain the MRI scene that has been stuck in my head for the last couple of weeks *nudgenudgewinkwink***

**Oh, right. My beta is unreachable for the next month, so bear with my grammar fail until then.**

**Danielle G;**But she did find out on her own. Well, not entirely. The envelope with Thirteen's last name gave it away, but she found out before anyone told her nevertheless. Unless you meant that Cameron should've known on instinct alone. Then, well, yeah, she was kinda too straight to consider Thirteen as lover material.  
It's always good to hear that such a scene made an impact :) And I feel flattered that you consider my story a highlight in your week, it gives me the motivation to finish this. I don't think it's sad though. Some fanfics make my day/week too… maybe that _is_ sad xD


	9. Chapter 9

Thirteen took the scenic route to the MRI-room, giving herself enough time to think over her decision to visit the exam room. It had been two days. Two stale, hardly mentionable days. Day one had been a relief. She was finally able to let it all go without feeling too guilty about it, knowing that there would be no more Chase to sully her woman; that there was light at the end of the dark tunnel. There was still a bitter aftertaste, her heart aching like muscles the day after heavy lifting, but she felt more liberated than anything. She expected day two to be just as carefree, and it was, just not as much. Having felt guilty, wrong and stuck for so long, it was refreshing as much as it was surprising that she felt the need to love again so soon. It was ever so slight, but present nevertheless.

It was a welcoming change of incentive. At first she tried to correct her wrongs because all that guilt was weighing her down and pulling her back. The emotions had built up and were released in just a matter of moments. Her heart never stood a chance.

And so came day three. It hadn't been more than 72 hours. The moment when she could face Cameron and give her all she had was oh, so nigh, but her little talk with House showed her just how easily she was still affected by it all. Having to deal with an emotional Cameron was not a good idea. Not yet. She needed just a little more time.

Thirteen altered her route, deciding not to check out the exam room and join Foreman, who was no doubt already halfway the MRI.

* * *

"Sorry it took me a while," Thirteen said, entering the cubicle in the MRI-room. "I was held up by…" She met with blue eyes. "House."

"Hi." Cameron smiled weakly before settling her attention back on the monitor.

The brunette frowned, not moving from her spot near the door. "Where's Foreman?"

"He had this errant to run," she answered distractedly, starting up the scan. "Or maybe it was an emergency, I wasn't really listening. Bottom line was that he asked me to substitute for him and wait for you." Thirteen finally shook herself out of her stupor, seating herself in the next available seat to watch how the scan played out.

_Thank you, Foreman,_ she thought, _for screwing over whatever little sanity there was left in me._

"So why do I hate Foreman?" Cameron asked, glancing up at the other doctor briefly. Thirteen noticed there was no distraught reaction to her presence and that it was probably okay for her to go along with the conversation. Maybe it wouldn't turn out all that bad after all.

"You hate him?" She was genuinely curious.

"Either that or I dislike him immensely." She pressed a choice button on the keyboard, checking out a curious blot on the scan. "But I take from your answer that he didn't do anything too drastic."

Thirteen mulled it over. "I know why _I_hate his guts…" she trailed off, speaking softly. "You were jealous," she stated confidently, leaving out the tiny bit of information that he was the cause of this whole situation. Cameron wouldn't blame anyone anyway. The way the older doctor suddenly jerked away from the screen to look at her incredulously was priceless. Thirteen couldn't keep the smile from playing on her lips.

"_Why_?" Her tone of voice was almost indignant and again Thirteen couldn't help the way her smile widened. She turned to make eye-contact with the other woman, finding that she couldn't look away from her startled expression.

"He cut me some unreasonable amount of slack," she answered, trying not to appear too amused. The situation was dead serious after all. Cameron looked at nothing in particular as she processed the information.

"What about the cup of coffee?"

"What cup of—oh, that. He just tagged along, it's not like I had any input there." She turned back to the screen when Cameron did the same, drumming her fingers on the table for a moment. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"No idea." The blonde lifted her eyebrows in a clueless look, not at all bothered by the lack of information.

"Right, sorry." The conversation seemed to have screeched to an awkward halt with those words, their respective screens taking up all of their attention.

* * *

It wasn't long before the scan was ready and left them without results. Thirteen was the first to stand up, turning her back on the other woman as she headed for the door.

"If it's okay with you," one of them began, neither of them expecting it to happen. "If you're willing to stand me, would you like me to come by Friday night?" Thirteen had stopped in front of the door as she spoke, not looking back as she waited for an answer.

"So soon?" Thankfully, the voice wasn't reprimanding.

"It's still four days away, isn't it?" She smiled halfheartedly, looking down at the door handle. Half a week would be enough, she decided. If it wasn't there would always be plenty excuses for her to use, but hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Uh… the scan has ended already, hasn't it?" the patient asked, interrupting the serious moment. When Cameron started out of her thoughts she saw that he was indeed still lying there uncertainly. She pressed the button to the speaker.

"We're just processing some data, we'll be out in a minute. You can get up if you like." Letting out a breath, she brought herself to her feet as well. She opened her mouth to tell the taller woman to turn around, but was held back by the familiarity of the situation. An unreadable look crept onto her face as she closed in the distance.

Thirteen was barely prepared for the arms wrapping around her waist, a comfortable weight pressing into her back. She soon recovered however, when she heard the blonde mutter an affectionate '_idiot_' into her shoulder. "So," she swallowed, ridding her throat of the sudden dryness, "how about I pick you up at eight?"

Cameron inhaled deeply, faintly aware of how creepy it must seem, but then realizing that they had done much, much worse. "Look me in the eye and ask me again." Thirteen complied, turning around in the arms that were surrounding her. Unfortunately, with her turning around the arms fell from her hips.

"Would you, Allison, like to go for _drinks_ with me Friday night?" she asked, the formal tone she was using earning her a playful roll of the eyes, tugging her lips into a smile. How they always slipped into that playful serious mood was beyond her, but she was immensely thankful for it. It made everything so much easier and, well, it was a lot of fun too.

"We're not really going for drinks, are we?" the blonde asked suspiciously.

"If only I had been that observant when you tricked me into going on a date with you," she retaliated, her smile never leaving.

"I did not!" Cameron said indignantly, her eyes smiling as she nudged the other woman in the shoulder.

"That was before you tried to guilt trip me into kissing you goodnight."

"Drinks is just as much a date as getting dessert. If there were no alarm bells going off in your head, then that was your problem." Cameron huffed, continuing to defend herself, "And you know just as well as I do that I couldn't guilt trip you into anything back then. You were just that into me."

Thirteen's look of amusement only grew as she rose a delicate eyebrow. She said nothing, seeing that Cameron was visibly taken aback by her own rant. After going through the situation (past and present), the blonde looked back up into pleased eyes.

"Shut up." Despite her efforts not to, she broke out into a grin as well.

"I didn't say anything!" Thirteen lifted her hands slightly, emphasizing her words.

"Your look said it all." She tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes good-humoredly.

"Well, what does it say now?" she asked, trailing her eyes over the length of the other's body unabashedly.

"It tells me your not gonna get lucky any time soon," Cameron informed her happily, walking around the brunette to get to the door. Thirteen followed her with her eyes, the smile on her face settling into one full of adoration. When the smaller woman looked back one last time to say goodbye, she was not surprised by the lazy smile that she came across. Instead she mirrored the smile. "I'll see you Friday," she whispered, distracted by the other woman's careless features. "At eight," she added, before opening the door and leaving the room.

Wiping the silly smile off her face, Thirteen made sure the patient got to his room, all the while reassuring him that it hadn't taken that long because it was bad news.

* * *

House limped into the locker room, knowing for a fact that anyone relevant was currently busy at work. He made short work of finding the locker he was looking for, making shorter work of opening said locker. After a moment of rummaging around in the locker, checking out the blouse he pushed out of the way once or twice, he pulled out a white canister of deodorant. He popped off the lid, spraying some of the substance in the air in front of him so that he could take a whiff.

"Good God," he muttered, trying not to make too much of a face. He took a deep breath and despite the adverse reaction he had to the scent, sprayed some over his torso, taking care of his armpits last.

* * *

He didn't ignore the strange looks that were shot his way while he made his way over to the lab, making comments about how that was the smell of a boy after he became a man every so often. When he finally reached the lab, he was pleased to discover that the stage was set perfectly for his little plan.

* * *

Thirteen turned up from her work, sniffing the air. That smell was awfully familiar, yet horribly wrong. It smelled of perfume and – she took a deeper breath – _man_. What man in his right mind would wear perfume so girly as that?

Frowning in mild disgust at the strange combination of scents, she turned around to find the source of the mismatch, only to be greeted by a thoughtful House. He became visibly disappointed after the brunette turned to him.

_Of course,_Thirteen thought, not sure why he would wear such distinct perfume.

"Damn," he said simply, scrunching up his face somewhat.

"What?" she asked carefully, trying to figure out the situation.

"You must have a special gift to endure this vile sweetness on Cameron," he tried, getting no reaction. Thirteen stood frozen as she looked at him, not because she was caught, but because of the complete lack of understanding. He raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together at the semi-awkward silence, heading for the exit again without a word. She still stood exactly the same when he turned around. "You could spare us all a lot of trouble and just tell me how things are going with Cameron."

She tilted her head towards him, her look turning incredulous as she finally understood what the whole perfume thing was about. She sighed, briefly weighed the pros and cons, and answered, "Her memory is returning slowly with some help. We're getting together on Friday to see how things turn out."

"Cool," he commented, smiling ever so slightly. "Is Foreman back from his emergency yet?"

She looked at him suspiciously, but soon let his reaction go. There wasn't much he could do to screw up whatever she and Cameron had anyway. "Now that you mention it, no. Where did he go?"

House checked his watch, grimaced with all the concern he could muster and muttered a quick "I'll be right back" as he left.

* * *

**A bit anticlimactic, this chapter. I'd even go as far as to say this chapter's a little lame. And _wow_, the MRI-scene turned out nowhere near how I imagined it to become, but at least I got to work in some comic relief. Ah, yes, comic relief. It always seems to come out of nowhere.**

**Sadly, I have no plans for the next chapter, so I can't preview you. Though there'll probably be some dessert eating going on.**

**Danielle G;** LOL. Okay, that made me laugh. I'm glad to be back and I'll get to the happy, possibly sexy chapter soon enough. The timing has to be right though… it has to be somewhat realistic too (which it hopefully was for this chapter). But look on the bright side, Thirteen improvised into recreating one of their memorable dates!

**CdnGirl01;** Hopefully the situation turned for the better without making it seem strange and sudden. I might have also overdone it with the House sticking his nose in other people's business in this chapter, but w/e, it gets the job done. The job of finishing this story that is. And your reviews help a lot too, of course.

**Bloo; **Hmmm… Spain… *shakes head* So I listened to the song you mentioned and at first I didn't think much of it, but eventually it helped me quite a lot with writing this chapter. It suited the mood of the story nicely, so thanks for that! And I'll go ahead and assume that you meant you wanted me to 'update' instead of 'review' my story xD

**HW; **Thank you for both your reviews! It's a strange idea that my writing has helped you with your piano exam, but a nice thought nevertheless.

**Dha; **Let's hope they get together soon, indeed!

**And thanks to all of you who have reviewed, but I didn't get the chance to reply to.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So you and Cameron are back together," Kutner half asked while waiting for House to appear. It took the man forever to appear that faithful morning. Taub perked up at the comment, leaving his own work to listen to the answer.

"What?" Thirteen asked, looking up from her report in her momentary confusion. Kutner raised his eyebrows to coax an answer out of her. She relented. If he didn't ask too many questions the truth would bore him anyway. "No, not really," she answered, going back to her papers.

"But I thought you two were going out Friday?" He almost sounded innocent posing the question. Almost. Thirteen dropped her pen, looking away in disbelief before locking eyes with Kutner.

"Is there a memo going around about my love life?" she asked, exasperated. She couldn't decide if she was annoyed or amused by the situation.

"No." He shook his head. "We kind of figured it out after House's comment about how you were going on a date with some mystery woman called Scameron." Taub shrugged his shoulders after he finished, silently apologizing.

She sighed. Now was as good a moment as any other to emotionally blackmail them. "I don't want to talk about it," she said bitterly, faking a hidden issue. She really didn't want to talk about it though, not with them anyway. What she did at what point with Cameron was entirely her own business.

"That's okay. It must be stressful," he said offhandedly, going back to twiddling his thumbs. Thirteen managed to ignore his comment for an entire two minutes before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because she expects you to know her. She's probably waiting for you to sweep her off her feet with the perfect date."

"That's ridiculous," she said, somewhat agitated that he would draw such shallow conclusions about Cameron.

"Yes, it is!" House proclaimed from his place by the door, earning him stares from all the occupants of the room. He headed for his office, dropping his backpack and jacket in their usual places.

"You agree?" Kutner asked, slightly incredulous.

"I have no idea," he said, walking back into the room. "Judging by Thirteen's facial expression you just insulted her intellect by presenting a stupid idea," he elaborated. "She's usually right on that account." Thirteen's frown disappeared at the mention of her facial expression, turning pleased when House complimented her somewhat. Kutner just sulked in silence.

"Alright!" House clapped his hands, dismissing all earlier thoughts. "Let's see what momma has in store for us today."

Despite her previous proclamation about it being a ridiculous notion, she couldn't help but let the thought nag at the back of her mind. What if Kutner was right and Cameron was waiting for her dream date with her favorite everything? Sure, she knew what she liked, but not in their entire time together had she ever managed to come close to perfection. It was a spontaneous date, but to disappoint Allison…

* * *

Thirteen was distractedly picking at her food in the cafeteria, wondering if she was just getting paranoid about Cameron's expectations. Without that ridiculous idea put in her head, she would've just gone on that date and everything would've been fine. It had always been fine in the past. As long as they were together it would all be fine.

_But what if she isn't expecting fine?_

"Excuse me." The interruption was unexpected, but didn't throw her off. She looked up lazily, not really caring for the man standing in front of her, his hands resting on the chair beside her. "Is this seat taken? We're short on a chair over there." He motioned to a table to the right and Thirteen was about to tell him to knock himself out when she noticed an all too familiar blonde searching for a seat not too far away.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone."

"That's okay," he said, his polite smile going right past Thirteen who was busy keeping her eyes on Cameron. She raised a hand, waving slightly towards the woman, trying to catch her attention and succeeding.

"Good day to you," Cameron greeted her cheerfully, taking a seat next to her.

"You're in a good mood today." The brunette raised a brow, trying to issue forth an explanation.

"Well, yes, next Friday I'm going on a date with this incredibly hot doctor after all." She smiled, purposely glancing at Thirteen.

"Who is it? It sounds like I need to beat someone up," she said, going along with her playful mood.

"I didn't know you were into auto mutilation," Cameron laughed. Thirteen smiled, letting the banter end there as she started picking at her food again. If she wanted Cameron to think that everything was okay, she should probably stop torturing her pudding, leave it or start eating it. No sooner had she finished the thought, the other woman said those dreaded words. Those words that she always spoke so sincerely and always seemed to get to her. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

Thirteen looked up from her food, considering to tell her the truth, before opting to go about it slightly less obvious. "It's just this pudding," she started, throwing off the blonde. "I remember it tasting really good and when I bought it I had high expectations for it, but then I started eating it and the taste was a real letdown. Now the whole experience is ruined because I expected too much."

Cameron studied her for a moment, incomprehensive, before braking out into a grin. "You're not talking about the pudding, are you?"

"I'm glad you figured that out, because that little monologue sounded weird even to me." She grimaced slightly, pushing her tray away so that it was out of reach.

"So you have high expectations for something?" she guessed, smile faltering. "You have high expectations for me?"

"What?" Thirteen turned her head. "No, _you_ might have high expectations for Friday."

"Oh," she said simply, thinking it over. "Why would I?"

"Because you might think I know a lot about you and expect me to do an amazing job," Thirteen explained reluctantly.

"An amazing job of what exactly?" the blonde teased, her look turning suggestive.

"Allison," she said warningly, smiling slightly despite herself. "Don't tempt me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The dangerously alluring spark in her eyes stayed for a second longer before disappearing, and for the first time in a long while Thirteen felt thrown off her cool in an entirely pleasant way. "But I should imagine you know me a bit better."

"Hmm?" she hummed, not completely recovered from the spell Cameron had put her under. "What do you mean?"

"You should know I'd choose an awful date with the perfect person over the perfect date with an awful person," she explained, and for the first time during the conversation Thirteen noticed how Cameron was turned to her, the blonde's knees brushing against her thighs. She looked away, smiling at being called the perfect person. Well, at least it was heavily implied that she was somewhere near perfect. "You better look at me soon," Thirteen turned to make eye contact, "because I'm about to kiss you."

Thirteen had a thing about kissing at work publicly. She didn't particularly like it. It seemed the unprofessional thing to do in the work place and the people that watched would sometimes bring it back up during conversations that had nothing to do with Cameron, kissing or other general romantic subjects. So when the other woman leaned in she was about to tell her just that. She had the words all picked out and ready for usage.

"Okay," she mumbled, entirely too distracted by the hand that was suddenly rubbing her knee tenderly and, a second later, by the soft lips pressing against her own. Cameron exhaled contentedly as she pulled away, leaving a visibly more relaxed Thirteen to come back to her senses.

"For some reason I thought you were going to stop me," she commented absentmindedly, the spark in her eyes back in full force.

The brunette swallowed, resisting the urge to kiss her favorite immunologist again and instead straightening her back, putting as much space between them as possible. "I was."

"What happened?"

"You," she answered, smirking.

Cameron laughed, removing her hand from its previous distracting position. "So no worries?"

"Who said I was worried?"

"Smartass."

* * *

Thirteen knocked on the door with a ring she wore especially for the occasion, reluctant to hurt her knuckles by tapping them against the wood. A relatively old woman decided to take this precise moment to exit her own apartment and walk down the hall. She was looking down as she put her keys away, but when she spotted the brunette from the corner of her eyes she stopped.

"She's not home, you know," she said politely, trying to be helpful.

"Oh?" Thirteen tried not to sound disappointed as she turned to the woman. "Do you know where she went?"

"She told me she was going on a date with some handsome doctor when I ran into her earlier," she explained ruefully, noticing the disappointment. "Didn't she tell you?"

_Ah_. The woman thought a man was going to take Cameron on the date and assumed that she was just a friend, coming by for a social call.

Thirteen grinned, torn between making a wisecrack about being the date and wondering who the woman was. Because in all the time that they had been dating, she's never once seen her.

The door opened, interrupting whatever answer she was going to give, and revealed a beaming Cameron. "Hi." Thirteen's smile widened at the sight of the blonde, but was again interrupted before she could say anything.

"Allison? I thought you had left on your date already." Cameron looked beyond her 'handsome doctor' and dimmed slightly when she saw who had spoken.

"Uh, yeah, about that." It was obvious that she wasn't at ease, either because she was talking to the woman or because of their relationship wasn't clear, but Thirteen took pity on her.

"I'm here to help her out with choosing an outfit," she interjected, making a show of examining the clothing she was wearing. "But I don't really see how you need my help, because you look rather delectable all on your own." She turned to the woman, who was frowning disapprovingly at her choice of words. "Don't you think?"

"Yes," she answered grudgingly. "I suppose she has a certain natural charm to her."

Cameron didn't seem to know how to react, but finally settled for a bashful, "Thanks."

The brunette took a quick look at her watch. "Well, we better get to making delectable irresistible," she said, making a move for Cameron's apartment.

"Goodbye then. And good luck." Her disapproving look turned for the better as the woman said her goodbyes.

"Yeah, see you around Mallory." Cameron smiled politely and shut the door as quickly as subtle allowed her. Once closed, she let out a relieved breath.

"So… you're going out with a _handsome doctor_, are you?"

"Sorry," Cameron turned around, smiling helplessly. "I don't even really like her, but when she asked me about life I sort of started to gush about you."

"You gushed about me?" Thirteen asked, frowning pensively. The way she asked was a little less playful than Cameron would've liked. The reason for the serious tone became clear soon, however. "Are you really okay with me? After what I put you through?" she asked, afraid of the answer, but needing to know before they could move on.

"I had a little time to think about it, and I decided that I feel too strongly for you to do anything I might regret," she said, smiling reassuringly as she walked over. She had been thinking about the matter, contrary to what her behavior might have implied, and knew very well how she looked at things. She took both of the brunette's hands and looked up, surprising Thirteen with the stern look she was sporting. "But put me through any of that again and I'll ditch you like last Thursday's garbage."

"Of course," she said, understanding, not daring to show her relief until Cameron relaxed as well.

"Now let's leave that behind us until it matters again." She closed the distance between them and pulled Thirteen into a hug, tucking her head underneath the other's chin. "Unless there's something else bothering you," she murmured, letting herself be wrapped up in a comfortable embrace.

Thirteen stayed silent for a while, basking in the moment as she tried to think of any issues that needed resolving. "Are we still going on that date?"

"What makes you think we aren't?" she asked, backing away enough so that they were face to face.

"Your hands." She grinned when Cameron turned pink in the face, who realized that she had automatically slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Idiot," she whispered, hiding her face in Thirteen's shoulder unsuccessfully.

"_Your_ idiot," she corrected.

"My idiot."

* * *

**Not sure where Mallory came from, but I enjoyed writing that. Maybe it's because a friend of mine made a dubious joke about how I smell when I'm wet (from the rain, thank you very much)… in front of my _dad_. Ah, yes, the Confused, slightly Disapproving Look. I'll never tire of it.**

**Not sure what the next chapter'll be about. I kinda lost my grip on the characters so maybe there won't be another chapter. Maybe I'll get inspired and they'll go on a date or maybe they'll stay home and… have tea. Hot, steamy tea with honey.**

**I'm sure at least half of you replaced tea with the other three letter word.**

**Perverts.**

**Btw, completely random question, has anyone ever dropped a glass because someone raised an eyebrow at you?**

**Danielle G; **I was sort of wondering if you had given up on the story or not, but I'm glad to see you're still with us! Well, me, actually, but details. Things should speed up soon enough, if they haven't already.

**Bloo;** You think there's pent up sexual tension? xD I guess I wrote that on accident then. Should there be any 'tea drinking' or 'dessert eating' going on in the next chapter, I think I'll make a separate story of it, to keep this T-rated. But as I mentioned before, the last chapter could be boring and fluffy or nonexistent.


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

So I was just being cute with Cadley… when suddenly everyone around me told me I was writing up to them having sex. Either you're all trying to manipulate me into writing something sexy or I'm just that innocent/weird. Either way, I guess it's sort of my fault for implying it, so I've decided to go ahead with the _tea._

**I mean, it's not like someone threatened to put my cell phone number online if I didn't go ahead with it *awkward laugh***

**If you want to skip it, it's the third scene.**

* * *

"Allison?" Thirteen said, disappointed that Cameron had removed her hands from their previous place in her back pockets, but pleased with the intimate embrace they were still sharing.

"Hmm?" she hummed from her place on the brunette's shoulder, lifting her head after a moment of basking in the comfortable situation.

"How's your memory? You seem to be doing just fine," she asked, worried that they might be getting themselves into something that the other wasn't ready for yet. Not that she was impatient – well, maybe a little – but she was just curious to know where the line was.

"It's slowly returning, filling me up." She paused, realizing that wasn't much help. "It's kind of hard to explain because I don't know where one memory ends and where the other starts, but the gaps are less… gaping."

"So you remember us?" she asked, hopeful that things could return to normal.

Cameron nodded, smiling in amusement. "It really surprises me how much we hated each other at one point. I mean, I've always been surprised at how things have turned out, not just now."

"Yeah, sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"Don't apologize, that was just you, being—"

"Overly defensive?" she finished. Cameron tilted her head disapprovingly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"How could I not be? I almost missed a chance at being with you and purposely did so twice."

"Stop beating yourself up." Cameron raised her hands to cup the other woman's cheeks. She thought Thirteen was watching her pleadingly, ashamed of her previous actions. "I already told you I forgive you. How many times will I have to tell you before it gets through this thick skull of yours?" she said, smiling to take away the severity of the situation.

Thirteen returned the smile, though not in full force. Cameron exhaled, annoyed that the brunette wouldn't get the point.

"I won't go out with you like this," she stated firmly. At first Thirteen was taken aback, genuinely worried that things weren't going to work out, until she caught a glimpse of playfulness in the blonde's eyes. She still wasn't reassured however, and waited for her to finish. "If you won't believe me, then you're clearly not ready to take me out yet. We won't be able to have any fun."

"What are you proposing?" she asked, still unable to see what was worthy of Cameron's playfulness.

"We stay in," she announced cheerfully, gesturing as she took a step back. Thirteen blinked, raising an eyebrow. "We could… have coffee," she improvised. "And there's bound to be a movie on TV."

"Coffee?" Thirteen asked somewhat incredulously before straightening her back confidently. "Okay, I can do coffee."

"Are you sure?" Cameron smiled at the change in mood, glad that she was successful. "Coffee has been known to scald."

She rolled her eyes. "Bring it."

* * *

"We can't have coffee without the coffee itself," Thirteen reasoned, trying to make her way to the front door with Cameron holding her hand halfheartedly. She was entirely ready to head towards the nearest store, but the blonde was not. Cameron was somewhat persistent about staying at home to just enjoy each other's company.

"Never mind the coffee. The store's are all closed anyway. Let's have tea instead," she tried, pulling at the other woman's hand slightly. She was pleasantly surprised when Thirteen stopped walking and turned to her, looking like she was considering her request. Cameron raised her eyebrows questioningly, hopefully.

"Alright, fine," she sighed, turning to her entirely. "I remain ever powerless under your big, pleading, puppy eyes."

"Great." Cameron smiled victoriously. She pulled the taller woman closer by the hand, letting it go so she could instead wrap her arms around her neck. "What else can I make you do?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she studied incredulous features.

Quickly recovering from the rather sudden turn in events, Thirteen slipped her own hands around Cameron's waist, letting them rest on the small of her back. "You can make me do a lot of things," she answered, suggestive smile in place. She brought herself to stand incredibly close to the other woman, their bodies molding together as they shared the air they breathed.

"Can I convince you that the past is in the past?" she whispered. She didn't give the brunette time to respond, instead leaning in the remaining space to kiss her tenderly. Thirteen had all the time in the world to prepare herself for the oncoming kiss, yet the wonderful onslaught of feelings still managed to ambush her.

Cameron lost herself in the kiss, delighted with the comfortable familiarity of the experience. So thoroughly distracted was she, that she didn't notice the way her hands slid up into brown hair or the way the hands on the small of her back snuck under her shirt. Thirteen, on the other hand, was all too aware of exactly how things seemed to be digressing, but was too deprived of her usually flawless self control to do anything about it. It would only take a little effort, a little push, to stop and think things over.

Cameron, unaware of the inner turmoil, became intoxicated by the situation and couldn't resist deepening the kiss. When tongues met Thirteen all but lost it. The warmth that ran through her veins was no longer ignorable and before she realized what was happening, they were already heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

Thirteen watched with loving interest how the younger woman beneath her managed to remain quiet, her mouth open to take in shallow gasps, eyes open and boring into hers with another kind of fascination. She continued to grind herself into the other woman steadily.

From the moment in the cafeteria, where she had been kissed out of nowhere, she had been eager to touch Cameron; to hold her in her arms and be reassured that she was still there with her. That would have been entirely unprofessional however. Excruciatingly hard as well. The girl had been nothing but playfully flirtatious and as much as she hated to admit it, it was absolutely charming.

A hot mouth latching onto her pulse point snapped her out of her thoughts, foreign arms wrapping themselves around her back and pressing her closer to the body laying beneath. It stoked the heat already burning brightly in her entire body and sent liquid fire down to her stomach. She started to move against her more persistently.

Absolutely charming. She was charming when she managed to persuade her to choose tea over coffee, charming when she forwent words and expressed herself in actions, incredibly charming and gentle when she directed her into the bedroom, and drop dead gorgeous when her eyes dilated with thoughts she was hoping to discover. Even though she had been aching for it to happen, and Cameron also seemed to want it, it completely caught her off guard.

Thirteen pulled back, catching those piercing blue eyes again before leaning down to kiss her feverishly, the kiss delicate but thorough even through their heavy breathing. It almost felt like their first time, deliberate but careful. No – she stopped moving her lips, her frenzied grinding slowing down ever so slightly – it _was _Allison's first time with her. In her momentary loss of control she had forgotten that there was a possibility that the blonde had no conscious memory of them being together and—

"Stop," the woman beneath her murmured, gasping silently at another precise movement of the hips, "stop thinking." With a frustrated groan at the slowed pace, she bucked her hips and rolled them over. The roles now reversed, she was free to set the pace; an unhurried but fast one. She trailed open mouthed kisses along her jaw, hoping that she was being distracting enough from whatever the brunette was thinking about. She was too far gone to know what was going on in the doctor's head, but something about their past or current situation was a good bet.

"Ah!" Thirteen clawed at her back desperately, searching for something to hold on to as she felt the waves of ecstasy lapping at her feet. It was wonderfully arousing how the older woman could go from being totally submissive to dominant.

Cameron grunted as those blunt nails pierced her skin, thankful for the desire that was dulling the pain. The brunette murmured something incoherently and this time was met with a more forceful thrust. Gasping, she managed, "Allison!"

* * *

"I think you left scratch marks," Allison muttered, trying to check out her back in vain.

"Don't overreact, I hardly did anything." Thirteen rolled her eyes playfully when the woman continued to search for any red marks. Allison, who was lying on her stomach, turned to the other woman and pouted ever so slightly.

"I can still feel it burning. How is that nothing?" She leaned her chin on a palm and watched how a skeptical eyebrow raised. Thirteen didn't respond, opting to scoot a little closer so she could inspect her back for her. Cameron bit her lower lip when she felt a hand trail down her back. Roaming eyes never really did anything for her, but she was a doctor, inspecting the injuries she caused on her naked body during rather spontaneous sex. An attractive, brunette, female doctor. She swallowed subtly, her throat having become dry all of the sudden.

Meanwhile Thirteen spotted a few pink lines just below her shoulder blades. So she had been a little too rough. It wasn't her fault that she became overwhelmed whenever the other got dominating. She lazily trailed her fingers over her back, smiling at the flinch she elicited after she passed over the injury.

"_See_," she said, again trying to see her injuries, with no results. Thirteen chuckled. "Is it bleeding?"

"You're such a baby," she said laughingly, earning her a dirty look. "No, it's not bleeding. You act as if I have nails to begin with." She settled onto her pillow, looking up at the blonde with loving admiration.

"You _have_ nails," Cameron muttered, studying the other woman's eyes in an attempt to harness her libido.

"Not as long as yours though," she countered, still smiling in amusement. Honestly, Cameron could be such a breath of fresh air in the monotone of her life. Well, her life wasn't so much monotone as it was complicated and stressful, but still.

"Okay, that's it," Cameron suddenly announced.

"What? What's it?" Thirteen's eyes widened slightly when the immunologist suddenly moved, straddling her in one smooth motion. She laughed through the following struggle for dominance. Eventually it appeared that Cameron had the woman cornered as she held her wrists above her head.

"Got you now, Hadley." She smirked down at her. "Any last words?"

"That depends. Do you want me to be late for work?" she asked, raising her brows in a questioning manner. Cameron frowned as she looked over her shoulder to see what time it is.

"But it's week-_hend_." While she let her guard down Thirteen quickly turned them around so that she was on top, immobilizing her hands as, instead of straddling her, she let the girl's legs wrap around her waist. "Hey!" she protested, flexing her hands.

"Who has who now, Cameron?" She imitated her previous smirk, knowing exactly how nude they were and where she was pressing her hips into. Cameron grunted loudly, throwing her head back into the pillow.

"Just do the right thing," she said lamely.

"And what would that be?" Thirteen asked, curious.

"Me." She looked up at the other woman, smiling. Thirteen's bright smile dimmed as she leaned down to kiss the smirk from those cheeky lips, eagerly deepening the kiss while she released her wrists.

It was in this moment that Thirteen realized that she didn't care how, what, who or when, and simply enjoyed the now.

Thoroughly and extensively.

* * *

Amazingly, Thirteen managed to open the door with Cameron attached to her lips, chuckling and smiling in the brief pauses in between kisses. Thirteen had managed to dress herself properly, and this time even made it past the threshold with an equally dressed blonde hot in pursuit.

"I though you wanted to get some breakfast?" Thirteen asked, licking her lips as she pulled away. "Well, it's probably lunch by now," she added as an afterthought.

"What?" she asked, distracted as she held up Thirteen's wrist and looked at the time on her watch. She raised her eyebrows, surprised to find it 12:26pm. "Wow, that's—wow."

Thirteen laughed, about to comment on Cameron's pleasantly surprised expression, when they were interrupted by an all too familiar voice, "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Mallory," Cameron responded, nodding to the elderly woman who had appeared out of nowhere. Mallory seemed to be studying them, trying to come up with another conversation opener, but Cameron quickly decided to screw subtlety and drag Thirteen outside while it was still generally okay to do so.

Thirteen turned to the older woman as she was being dragged to the end of the corridor and shrugged, muttering an exasperated, "Women."

Cameron rolled her eyes at the comment, only turning around to see what damage the brunette had done when they were at the door. Mallory was standing at exactly the same spot, petrified at whatever conclusion she had come to.

Once outside, she noticed the amused grin Thirteen was sporting and couldn't help but smile as well. "Couldn't help yourself, could you?" she asked.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Thirteen evaded, still grinning as she started to walk towards their next destination. After another moment of resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Cameron caught up with her.

* * *

**THE END**

**I think. I'm not sure. Is this a good ending? And don't say no just because you want to see this continue xD**

**CdnGirl01;** Okay, I finished the story. It should be alright like this, I hope. I'm sure everyone agrees it's a real shame that they didn't make it out of the apartment xD And thanks for the suggestion on Mallory, I think it worked out great.

**Bloo;** Well, you can come back down into the gutter again, it's kind of nice here xD Oh, and I listened to the song you mentioned, but it didn't work out for me, unfortunately. Maria Mena was a better source of inspiration.

**Ps. *100****th**** review dance***


End file.
